


授我以新

by SleepyLuna, tagteamme



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Everyone tries to help Keith, Everyone's always clowning Keith, Happy times for all, Humor, Hunk is a man of many talents, Keith is permanently On Fire™, M/M, Pining, Romance, Shenanigans, Shiro is so hot, Shitty Wingman Lance, Sparring, slav's an annoying professor, whoops edit: i forgot iverson existed, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-06-20 13:32:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 35,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15535356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyLuna/pseuds/SleepyLuna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tagteamme/pseuds/tagteamme
Summary: 吉斯和兰斯意外遇到了麻烦。希罗是处理这件事的助教。兰斯认为这是帮助吉斯的机会。所有人都想表达自己的意见，但吉斯只想一个人（和希罗）呆着。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [teach me something new](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11296776) by [tagteamme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tagteamme/pseuds/tagteamme). 



> 大学AU

_课后来见我。_

盯着试卷上巨大的零分，吉斯的心一分钟能跑出一英里。这是他整个学术生涯里拿过的最低分，此刻，他还差一毫秒就要——

“嘿，我们分数一样！”

有人拍拍他的肩，吉斯转过头，看见兰斯正在座位上挥舞他自己的试卷，那上面还有同样的留言。现在，他们正像往常一样坐在教室后排，斯拉夫开始讲课，而助教们则把剩下的试卷发还给学生。

吉斯皱起眉头，抓过兰斯的试卷上下扫视。

“你作弊了吗？”吉斯冷冷地问。他看着试卷，一种混合着害怕的情绪在心里逐渐积蓄。每个答案都完全一致，甚至连犯的错也一样。“兰斯，你搞什么？”

“你是不是蠢？”兰斯想把自己的试卷拿回来，但吉斯却把试卷放在他刚好够不着的地方。“顺便替你答了，你确实蠢。这就是为什么我永远不会骗你。”

“那这又是怎么回事？”吉斯压低嗓门，把自己的试卷推给他，厉声发问。“我们的试卷一模一样！”

兰斯拿过他的试卷，看到那些答案后，脸皱成了一团。

“吉斯，”他缓缓说道，“你是不是抄了我的答案？”

接着，吉斯给兰斯的后脑勺来了一掌，对方则在他肩膀上狠狠回敬了一拳。吉斯本想还击，却被对方瞬间挡下。教室前方传来一声响亮的清嗓声。兰斯的大脑比吉斯快了十分之一秒处理完这个信号，迅速罢手，害得吉斯向前微微倾倒。

“吉斯，”斯拉夫在前面开口，被点名的男孩感觉自己的脸瞬间红了，“要我帮你换个座位吗？”

斯拉夫一直假装记不住学生的名字，这样，当他点明某个人的名字时，说明不是小事。吉斯很早就明白了这一点。但教室里半数同学都回头盯着他这回事，仍然尴尬不减。

“不用，先生。”吉斯嘟囔着回答，缩回自己的座位，尽力把自己藏起来。

阿劳拉瞥了他一眼，而希罗正俯身在另一位学生的桌旁，全神贯注地为她轻声讲解某些试题。这算是不幸中的万幸。要是希罗看到了刚才的一幕，吉斯确定自己一定会 _死掉_ 。说到不幸的部分，希罗正是把试卷发还给兰斯和吉斯的那个人，一起给他们的还有不太好的脸色。

“我讨厌你。”尽管被所有人盯着，吉斯还是轻声对兰斯说。对方则吐了吐舌头。

“我不敢相信你竟然抄我的答案。”兰斯反驳道。而吉斯几乎又要伸手打他了。

斯拉夫继续讲着课，可吉斯却没法集中精神听讲。这次的成绩是他们整个学年里很重要的一部分，吉斯很清楚如果这次拿了零分，那自己绝对就 _完了_ 。他不明白兰斯为什么要抄自己的答案，他们可是室友，吉斯想什么时候掐死他都行。

吉斯口袋里的手机振动起来，他拿出来，看到一条汉克的信息。

_兰斯让我告诉你他再也不和你说话了_

吉斯翻了个白眼，迅速回了一条。

_跟他说我不在乎。_

_你们俩不是坐在一起吗？你自己和他说_

_那让他自己和我说_

手机显示汉克已经读过他的信息，但对方没有回复。吉斯把手机塞回去，在它再次振动以前，享受了相对来说比较平静的五分钟。

_我不敢相信你抄了我的答案。希罗会怎么想？_

吉斯差点砸碎自己的手机屏幕，他死死抓住手机，才不至于冲动之下对兰斯出手。

 

* * *

 

 

等到吉斯和兰斯回到家，吉斯整个人有点茫然，而兰斯则高兴地吹起了口哨。他们踏进客厅，沙发上的汉克好奇地看着两人，吉斯摇了摇头。

“你们俩现在还好吗？”汉克拿出披萨盒给他们，问道。兰斯拿起一片披萨，一屁股坐上沙发；吉斯则把自己挪进厨房，喝了杯水。接着，他大概是想把自己淹死在厨房水池里。

“我没事，但你该去看看吉斯。”兰斯满嘴辣肠，开心地回答，“我敢肯定他现在一定 _高兴疯了_ 。”

吉斯在厨房小声说了句“滚”，因为他还在消化他和兰斯搞砸了考试这件事。不过，这还不是他们的世界末日（或者说学分失效）。

之前，他们俩学习时因为睡眠不足而神情恍惚，迷迷糊糊中在网上偶然看到了一份复习资料，便拿来测试自己的学习成果。这份试题没有自带答案解析，但有一份（自称）成绩优异的学生写的答案，于是他们便记在了脑子里。两人加起来大概才睡了一个小时，就去参加考试了。

这就是为什么他们疲惫的大脑没有认出斯拉夫给他们的试题和他们俩在网上做的复习题是同一份，而且还都原原本本吐出了在那份复习资料下看到的答案。

斯拉夫站在中间训斥两人。兰斯却指出，他给的试题既不是自己编写的，也不是大学的。实际上，这份试题来自芬兰的一所小大学，跟他们大学没有一丁点儿联系。PDF版本的试题，在标题页的角落上还有个小小的版权标记。斯拉夫被说得有些慌乱，阿劳拉觉得很吃惊，而希罗则一直用铅笔敲打着桌面，向吉斯投去关切的目光。

说真的，吉斯太过在意希罗落在自己身上的目光了。兰斯在一旁让斯拉夫不要挂掉他们俩的这门课，而是让他们做别的课题补救一下。他和斯拉夫的斗智斗勇，吉斯错过了足足一半。

“我觉得给你们另一份课题比较合理。”斯拉夫最终让步了。“但你们两个要一起做，拿一样的分数。这会在你们的总成绩里占更多比重，你们参与分的权重会降低。”

兰斯做出一副要吐的样子，但看到斯拉夫警告的眼神后，立刻挺直了身板。吉斯则在桌子底下踢了他一脚。

“还不算太坏。”兰斯讲完这个故事以后，汉克这样评论道，“我是说，既然严格来说，这事都怪你，那这个结果还可以。”

“完全不是我的错。”兰斯叫起来。“不过这不是重点。重点是，为了完成补救课题，我们必须和教授们定期开会。但斯拉夫不想带我们，可能是因为他要忙着从其他北欧不出名的大学那里找试题吧。”

斯拉夫告诉他们，这事取决于助教。有位助教需要每周放弃两次属于自己的一小时时间，来带他们俩的课题。吉斯很确定斯拉夫是在暗示他们，如果助教拒绝了，那他和兰斯可就倒霉到家了。

兰斯转向阿劳拉，露出一个闪亮到足有几千瓦的微笑，可阿劳拉却用手遮住自己的脸，不去看他。这时，吉斯已经盯着斯拉夫身后的钟看了好几分钟（这绝对不是因为希罗的注意力从他身上转到了斯拉夫身上）。兰斯问，他们是不是可以自己选一位助教。斯拉夫的眉毛夸张地抽搐起来。

“不幸的是，他们拥有最终决定权。”兰斯向汉克解释。这时，他们的目光都落在最后一片披萨上。“你想吃掉它吗？”

“你不想吃的话，我就吃。”汉克回答。“所以不是阿劳拉？”

“你确定不想要了，我才会吃。”兰斯说，目光却没有离开披萨。“不是阿劳拉。猜猜我们每周的强制课外会议要和谁开。吉斯这会儿估计已经在厨房做后空翻了。”

“我完全没有。”吉斯忽然出现在沙发前，抢先拿走了最后一片披萨。

“你觉得怎么样，吉斯？接下来四个礼拜，每周两小时 _必须参加的_ 会议哦。”兰斯说完，咧开嘴笑着向后靠在沙发上。“就只有你和希罗，加上我给你作伴。这得有多糟糕？”

“是时候关心下你的努力成果了。”汉克表示同意。

“永远别再和我说话。”吉斯伸出两根手指狠狠戳向这两个家伙。披萨的硬皮把这句话里的仇恨消了音。“也别在我周围呼吸。”

“那我们最好现在就开始练习适应这个。”兰斯眨眨眼。“我会成为你最棒的僚机。”

 

* * *

 

 

那天深夜，艰难完成了让自己不胡思乱想而做的作业，吉斯最终还是承认，这个课题，还要那些不得不参加的会议，一定会变成一件大写加粗的大事，而他自己则肯定会在心里烧起来。

吉斯在皮吉房间里安了营，然后一五一十地向她承认了这些事。皮吉、汉克，还有兰斯都住在自己租的顶层房间，而吉斯则租下了整个地下室的套房。他付出的房租多一些，见到的阳光少一些，不过这些跟他得到的私人空间相比，完全值得。

住地下室唯一的坏处是他能通过通风口听见厨房里的动静。吉斯躺在床上，听见兰斯和汉克一边做饭一边大声地说着台词。兰斯扮演的是他自己和吉斯，汉克扮演的则是希罗，他们演的绝对是 _最烂的_ 剧本。

相较之下，皮吉更能接受吉斯来扣响自己的门。她推走床上的教科书，给来人留出空间。自己则坐在桌边，修补从亚马逊上买来的一架小无人机。吉斯试图做点别的什么事，可他无法很好地集中精神。不过他也听不见汉克和兰斯了，这才是更重要的。

整整过了半小时，皮吉才把注意力放到吉斯身上，她把椅子转向床。此时，吉斯已经在打瞌睡了。皮吉摘下眼镜，用汗衫擦拭镜片，斜眼看他。

“所以，你和兰斯的事是什么情况？”皮吉问道。吉斯发出懊恼的声音，拿过一个枕头盖在头上。

“兰斯和我搞砸了。”他回答。“我们要为斯拉夫的课做一个额外的研究课题，希罗是我们的导师。”

斯拉夫还没给他们指定导师时，希罗就自愿接下了这份工作。但吉斯感觉很不好，因为正是因为他才给希罗增加了工作量。

“所以呢？”皮吉面不改色地继续问。“我觉得反正你也一直在寻找希罗单独办公的机会和他在一起。”

听到这话，吉斯有些脸红，因为他 _确实_ 已经把这变成了习惯，在希罗所有的办公时间去找他。但这不能算数，因为总是有四五个人吵闹着，夺取希罗的注意力。他也经常会去找阿劳拉辅导，因为她总是有关于课程内容的新点子和有趣的想法，另一个原因是兰斯会拖着他去。不过他的朋友们都不会承认这点的。

“那不算。”吉斯小声说道。皮吉哼了一声。

他们在课外的第一次偶遇，是在学期刚开始的时候。吉斯给斯拉夫发邮件寻求帮助，斯拉夫便给他指名了自己的两位助教之一。吉斯是真的需要帮助，因为他需要分数，不过他不怎么在意课程本身。

在他们第一次一对一的辅导上，吉斯花了半小时听希罗概述课程的基础内容。吉斯还是不怎么在意课程，但却立刻被希罗对这门课的热情吸引了，还有他像砖房似的体格。他的伤疤和白色刘海让他看起来像是什么科幻片的动作英雄。这就是吉斯在 _ _这里__ 的原因。

几天以后，吉斯和兰斯在食品店意外碰到了希罗。吉斯完全无视了兰斯的存在，与他交谈了两分钟。兰斯向吉斯抱怨个不停，因为他根本不在乎时间。吉斯只好承认“ _是啊，我觉得他是挺火辣的_ ”。

等他们回到家，兰斯偷偷用吉斯的电脑和他的账号给希罗发了邮件，约定下次见面的时间。

直到手机上跳出提醒，吉斯才知道这次见面。这时他正在回家的半小时路途中。

“哇哦，”兰斯盯着吉斯的手机傻笑，“ _这事儿_ 可不要迟到哦。”

吉斯一路争分夺秒地狂奔向大学，大力打开办公室的大门。门把手狠狠砸中了墙，这时吉斯才想起来，自己根本没有和希罗预约过。

希罗看看墙，那上面有了个小小的新凹痕。他又看向吉斯。

“迟到五分钟没关系的。”他微微笑道，“只是别拿墙出气。”

“呃”是吉斯成功说出口的唯一一句回答，他的脸因为奔跑而涨红，耳朵因为窘迫而烧起来。“好的。”

希罗为他拉过一把椅子放到自己桌边，打开了斯拉夫最新的幻灯片课件，在他坐下后又轻轻拍拍他的背，问候他今天过得如何，开蹩脚的玩笑时还用手肘推了推他，笑话他关于守时的承诺。希罗身上有好闻的古龙香水与咖啡的味道，吉斯正式着火了。

从那以后，吉斯再也没真正有机会和希罗安排一对一的见面，一部分原因是希罗作为助教很受欢迎。班上的其他人也留意到了这位身材像雕像似的助教，还有那些没有向阿劳拉蜂拥而去的人，不管是课后还是办公时间，都径直奔向了希罗。

不过，吉斯经常能在大学外面遇到希罗，似乎他们有类似的通勤路线。兰斯确信希罗一定住在附近，但吉斯完全不同意他继续找下去。

他们的每次相遇都被吉斯刻石雕似的刻进了脑子里，在希罗会抽出时间真正和他聊聊以后，尤其如此。每一次的偶遇都会比上次的时间长一些，吉斯甚至敢说，他和希罗可能已经成为了 _朋友_ ，至少也是关系不错的熟人。

有些相遇吉斯会分享给其他人，比如他在校园书店遇到了皮吉的哥哥和希罗，马特还想和他打招呼。还有些相遇吉斯则会小心藏好，比如他在凌晨两点忍不住跑去华夫饼屋，竟然遇到希罗。希罗点的巧克力华夫饼，对他那样有着雕塑般身材的人来说，分量大得惊人。吉斯向他指出了这一点，他却觉得很好笑，还请吉斯和自己一起吃。原来，希罗的硕士课业繁重，毕业已经延期。他跟吉斯解释的这会儿功夫，又把自己的毕业日期往后推了推。

“听起来不像是明星学生会做到的事。”吉斯一边往嘴里塞剩下的烤乳酪，一边说道。希罗哼了一声。

“我只是 _看起来_ 像时时刻刻知道自己在干什么的人。”他回答，把华夫饼切成整齐的小块。“我觉得我有一半时间都只是在敷衍而已。”

吉斯点点头，若有所思地叉起薯饼，送进嘴里，尽力让自己目光里对希罗的爱意不要过火，因为那可能会吓到他。他们在餐馆的蓝色荧光灯下轻松交谈着，希罗给吉斯解释自己的硕士研究课题，吉斯则分享了作为他室友的那些小鬼（包括汉克）的故事。

等到吉斯再也止不住自己的哈欠，希罗提议载他回家，他当即就答应了。吉斯到家时，皮吉还醒着，正在调试一对对讲机。她问吉斯，究竟为什么他会在凌晨四点被一辆如此眼熟的黑色野马送回家。吉斯一把将手里的外卖袋塞给她，皮吉不再发问了。

印象 _最_ 深刻的是上次遇见希罗，因为 _那次_ 是——

“喂，吉斯。”皮吉打断了他的回忆，伸出手在他眼前晃晃。“回过神来了吗？”

吉斯皱眉，拍走她的手，卷腹坐了起来。他感觉背后落下两处压力，那是皮吉把脚放在了他背上。他敷衍地扭动身体，想从皮吉的脚下挣脱。

“我仍然可以提供和马特说话的机会。”皮吉说着，用脚把吉斯的背踩下去。

“我又不是 _十六岁_ 。”吉斯嘟囔。“我不用拜托一位朋友去拜托另一个朋友。”

“不，你只是想用距离折磨自己。”皮吉耸耸肩。“我明白。不使用你的任何资源，反正对我没有影响。”

吉斯特意向背后倒去，看了皮吉一眼。

“我们还在他班上，”他皱起眉头说，“但是……”

“但是什么？”

吉斯深吸了一口气，闭上眼睛。他觉得他现在可以把心事一吐为快，因为如果他告诉了别人，那他就必须一口气干到底了。

“我准备这学期期末的时候和他谈谈。”最终他还是说了。“那时候他就不再是我的助教了。不过你不能告诉别人。”

吉斯指的 _明显是汉克和兰斯_ 。他知道皮吉 _可能_ 会告诉她哥哥，但马特很擅长保守秘密，大部分秘密他都不在意。

皮吉露出一个巨大的笑脸，向他伸出拳头，吉斯轻轻和她碰了碰。

“不过不要抱太大期望。”

“到时候我能在场吗？我想看看。等等，我能一起参加你和兰斯的会议吗？我想看看什么——”

吉斯朝皮吉扔了个枕头，女孩坏笑着挡下了。他 _确定_ 自己需要交些新朋友了。

 

* * *

 

 

第一次会议是在一个晴朗的周二上午，在希罗办公室里。准确的说，那是斯拉夫的办公室，不过他允许阿劳拉和希罗随意使用，因为他本人打算能不来就不来。那是间小平房，于是阿劳拉选择呆在克兰的办公室里，那儿有些很棒的东西，像是微波炉和空调。而希罗一个人使用斯拉夫的办公室。

通常，如非必要，兰斯会尽力不在中午前露面。这次会议明显是前者，因为当吉斯从床上连滚带爬下来时，距离他们应该出发的时间还剩十三分钟。而兰斯已经坐在餐桌前，精神满满，处于咖啡因摄入过量的边缘。

吉斯穿着睡衣，脚步沉重，走进厨房，兰斯开口问他。“你要穿这个去？”

“你干嘛关心？”吉斯从冰箱里拿出橙汁。兰斯揉揉鼻子，而吉斯打开盖子，直接就着盒子喝起来。

“你真的希望希罗知道你是个恶劣的地下室住户吗？”吉斯对这个问题翻了个白眼。

“滚！”他说，“我穿什么不重要。我天生看起来酷。”

（昨晚，吉斯花了半小时认真考虑穿什么，然后选了一件普通的红色汗衫和黑色牛仔裤。兰斯完全不需要知道这个，尤其是他在出门路上说这套很丑。）

兰斯想绕点路，给希罗带杯咖啡，他坚持如果吉斯准备开始他们的课题，那他们需要和希罗开个好头。吉斯只能容忍他说这么多了，然后朝他竖起了中指，还想把指头戳进他的耳朵里。

“希罗不喝咖啡。”吉斯这话说得迟了。

“ _希罗不喝咖啡。_ ”兰斯掐尖嗓子，把手罩在耳朵上，模仿了一遍。“你能不能下次直接 _说_ 。”

他们到希罗的办公室时，迟到了五分钟，给了对方一杯爱心拉花的超甜拿铁。他笑着接过，然后给他们摊开一本纸质小册子。

“第一步是填这个。”他说，“这是这周的目标。这样我们就可以为课题打下坚实的基础。”

吉斯轻弹打开的手册，立刻露出痛苦的表情。那是一份预先核准过的课题主题清单，每个主题都 _难_ 得要命。

“我觉得我们要选一个？”吉斯说道，“斯拉夫说过我们可以选。”

“我知道。”希罗回答，露出同情的神色。“但斯拉夫忘了，他现在坚持自己说的是其他内容。我觉得他可能压根儿都忘了你们为什么要做这个课题。不过他已经告知了系主任这件事。所以。”

“我靠！”兰斯轻声泄出一句，回头看看吉斯。对方也表示同意。“我们太笨了，这些一个都做不了。”

“你们不笨。”希罗皱眉。“吉斯是班级第一，你是紧随其后的第二名，对吗？”

“想知道吉斯还想在什么事上压人一头么（注1）？”兰斯开口，一旁的吉斯用脚后跟狠狠踩住他的脚，没有松开。希罗则困惑地看着他们。

“在他所有其他课上。”兰斯有些呼吸不畅，吉斯这才把脚挪开。“所以他被抓到作弊，我和其他人一样吃惊。”

“我没有作弊！”吉斯有些结巴，兰斯却吐了吐舌头。“你也被抓到了 ！”

“人都会犯错。”希罗插话，目光扫过他们两人。“你们会没事的。如果没有，这就是我会在这里的原因，对吧？”

说着，他向吉斯露出微笑，吉斯的膝跳反应是回了他一个微笑和轻声的“是的”。边上的兰斯把这个时刻记在心里，以备日后和剩下的室友分析讨论。而吉斯几乎能听见他的精神文件柜哐当作响。

在这一小时不那么糟的部分里，吉斯和兰斯在希罗的桌子旁大声争论到底该选哪个主题，希罗则在一旁给小测验打分。吉斯认出了那份测验，斯拉夫两个月前就说已经打好分了。兰斯坚持自己的选择，因为他选的主题看起来是所有选项里最简单的；而吉斯则认定第13个选题给分会更高。

然后，争论变成了骂人比赛，就像他们平时的大部分对话一样。而希罗还在认真地继续自己的工作。等到他在最后一份答卷上写下一个鲜红的78，希罗清了清嗓子，打断了兰斯。他正忙着解释为什么吉斯是个不能替他们俩做决定的穴居人。

“你们俩不如试试抛硬币？”希罗提议，兰斯和吉斯回了他一个苦瓜脸。“我们只剩下五分钟了。”

“那好。”他们异口同声说道，“我要正面。等等。”

“我先说要正面的。”兰斯毫不让步。吉斯摇摇头。

“不，是我先说的。”吉斯回答。兰斯对他嗤之以鼻。

“你们可以掰手腕来决定。”希罗开玩笑地这么建议。但还没等他说完，兰斯已经率先清理好了桌面，吉斯也伸出了手臂。“哦，你们动作真快。”

他们手掌相握，希罗耸耸肩，把自己的手放在他们的手上面。吉斯努力不去注意希罗的手有多大和多温暖，因为这都会在他的脸上表现出来。

“听我口令，”希罗说，“一、二、三……开始！”

吉斯使出全力，要将兰斯的手压下去，兰斯也是一样。虽然兰斯压住了吉斯几英寸，但他们两人无论是力量还是固执都旗鼓相当。上一次和吉斯掰手腕的人是汉克，在汉克手下留情地掰倒他前，他坚持了三秒多。所以现在，他很有自信能赢过兰斯。

他的肱二头肌在燃烧，然后成功取得了对兰斯微弱的主导权，但——

“哇哦，吉斯。”希罗漫不经心地评价，“你比你看起来要强壮得多。”

吉斯心里一凉。见他动摇，兰斯立刻抓住机会，把他的手摔在桌上，当着他的面大喊了一声“哈！”。

“看起来我们要听兰斯的了。”希罗笑了，“只是，唔，别告诉斯拉夫你们是这样定下选题的。”

兰斯张开嘴，大概是想向吉斯炫耀，但却被希罗的手机铃声打断了。希罗看着手机，那上面显示着斯拉夫的名字，发出了一声叹息。

“好了，把那个填完，下次带过来。在你们开始课题前，我必须先检查一下。我会用邮件通知你们下次会议，好吗？”

兰斯耸耸肩，吉斯点点头。他们都站了起来，把背包甩到肩上。兰斯率先走出办公室，转转脚踝，准备开口。但他看到有什么要落在吉斯肩上，便飞速加快了脚步。如果没有听见他的人字拖在地上发出巨大的啪嗒声，吉斯大概会以为兰斯会瞬移。

一只手拍了拍吉斯的肩，他迅速回头，结果和希罗打了个照面。

“抱歉，不是有意要吓你。”希罗说着，抬起手来。他仍然拿着手机，吉斯可以看到屏幕上显示有 _2个未接电话_ 。

“没事。”吉斯回答，把重心转移到另一只脚上。“怎么了？”

“只是想问问你最近怎么样。”希罗说着，给了他一个微笑。“我知道现在不是最佳时机。”

“过得还行。”吉斯耸耸肩，挠了挠后脑勺，“这事儿挺倒霉的，对吧？但只要我还没挂科，就没事。”

“嘿，不要把自己逼得太紧。几周以前你连这门课叫什么都不知道，你已经做得非常好了。”

吉斯的眼睛转了转，忍不住露出一个不自然的笑容来配合希罗的微笑。“我觉得应该是好几周以前才对。现在我甚至认识这门课的老师。”

“哈哈。”希罗干笑了几声，往回走了几步，靠在桌子上，沉默了一会儿，才继续道：“我还有些事想和你说。”

吉斯的心跳微微加快，但他还是保持镇静，缓缓点头，从门口往回走了一步。忽然，他希望希罗只是想谈谈作业，或是学分加分，或是别的平常事。但他有预感，这些都不是希罗想说的。

“什么事？”吉斯还是尝试性地问道。但是看希罗的神情，他知道接下来的对话肯定跟学校的事务没关系。面前的男人神色变得更严肃了些，吉斯感觉自己的胃开始往下坠。但身后一阵巨大的敲门声打破了这一切。

气恼混合着害怕的神情划过希罗的脸，看起来有些喜剧似的效果。吉斯转身，想看看是谁在敲门。那是斯拉夫，他的脸贴在玻璃窗上，脸上挂着怒不可遏的表情。

“你该走了。”希罗说道。吉斯连连点头，快步溜走。斯拉夫看起来想要拦住他，但还好他没有。

门在吉斯身后关上，他带着些深情，回头看了最后一眼。看见斯拉夫挥舞着双手，而希罗看起来越来越恼怒。

 

* * *

 

 

“哇哦，吉斯，你好 _强壮_ 。”

“因为我有力量。 _所以_ 强壮。”

“比你看起来 _强壮_ 得多。”

吉斯翻了个白眼，放下带进厨房的袋子。汉克和他刚去了食品店，他们宁愿落入虚空，也不愿坐汉克那辆明黄色的皮卡回来。所以，他们提着满手的购物袋把东西带回来，也不管这是不是个好主意。

解说词由皮吉和兰斯提供，他们正无助地瘫坐在沙发上，往对方嘴里扔葡萄。皮吉并不想做总结，但兰斯总能成功教唆人。

“你们别再寻吉斯开心了。”汉克在门口喊道。他两手提着一大盒冷冻鸡肉和许多购物袋，准备进门。

汉克有份相当体面的生意，为当地的健身者和比较富裕的大学生提供备餐。所以他们的屋子里总是储存着美食。吉斯会永远感谢汉克，正是汉克让他们摆脱了普通大学生的生活常态。如果只有吉斯自己的话，他肯定自己唯一有动力做的，就只有列出外卖菜单。

吉斯过去给汉克帮忙，抓起他手里的大盒食物。他们俩手忙脚乱了一阵子，吉斯想抓住盒子，而汉克想稳住勒在他手臂上的购物袋。最终，吉斯还算优雅地拿稳了盒子，脚跟一转，退后一步，假装没有听见汉克说“ _哇哦_ ，吉斯，你比看起来要强壮好多”。

吉斯真的很想扔下这些食物不管，然后回去自己的地下室。但他不知道汉克把M&M’s巧克力放哪儿了，不帮忙放食物的话也找不到，所以，正事优先。

吉斯会陪汉克去食品店，一来是因为和汉克购物总是像冒险一样，二来是因为前一天希罗没说完的话让他有点紧张。他不想和皮吉或者兰斯谈论这件事，因为那样的话，他就必须先解释 _为什么_ 希罗会想和他说那些。

如果皮吉知道吉斯和希罗上次私下见面时发生了什么，她的鬼点子会以超过时速一百英里的速度冒出来，那么她就会全权掌握吉斯的命运。如果兰斯知道了，他可能会抡拳狠狠给吉斯来上一记，就像他去年那样，毫不留情地揍了跟踪皮吉回家的那个怪人。

所以，吉斯来找了汉克。他知道汉克不是最能保守秘密的人，但和汉克说话总能让他感觉好受些，尤其是只有汉克会关切地做出评价。

上次他遇见希罗时，汉克也在。虽然汉克醉得太厉害，记住的事情听见的比看见的多。那晚每个人都喝得烂醉，除了吉斯。他要履行做代驾司机的职责，还要负责记住 _所有事_ 。当汉克在挑拣大蕉时，吉斯告诉他希罗一直在疏远自己。

“别说得好像他不可能是想谈学校相关的事。”汉克说着，递给吉斯一个布袋，吉斯负责地把它敞开。“你怎么知道他想说的是那个？”

“我能从他脸上看出来。”吉斯回答，换了只手托住刚装了大蕉的袋子。“他肯定不是想谈学校的事，你明白吧？”

“看不出来。”汉克随口说道。“不是所有人都能看懂希罗的表情，我记得你说过他可能不记得那些事了。你今天想吃古巴烤肉（2）吗？”

“你做什么都行。”吉斯耸耸肩，把布袋放进购物车里。“我是这么觉得的。但我很确定他还记得些什么。”

“这不正是你想要的吗？”汉克带着吉斯去哈密瓜的货柜，还剩下三个哈密瓜，每个都让汉克皱起了脸。“我觉得这样你约他出来会容易很多？”

吉斯的五官明显纠结在了一起，他试着向汉克解释他的推断，汉克却困惑地看着他。

“如果他还记得。可他想严肃地私下谈那件事。”深思熟虑后，吉斯缓缓地说。“我觉得他可能是想温和地告诉我我们不行。”

汉克微微瞥了他一眼，就好像吉斯说的话完全没意义。但吉斯 _非常_ 肯定这些不是胡思乱想，大概，能有九成把握。

“你应该让兰斯做你的僚机。”汉克淡淡地说。谈话就此结束。尽管汉克的嘴毫无表情，但吉斯能看见他溢出眼睛的笑意。不知怎么，这让他感觉好多了。

大部分食物都安放好以后，吉斯终于找到了M&M’s巧克力，正好卡在三盒鸡蛋之间。这时，皮吉已经回到自己的房间，兰斯和汉克一起在厨房准备做饭。吉斯还没逃走，汉克就给他和兰斯分配了切菜的任务。

吉斯和兰斯的手机同时收到了消息。吉斯解锁后，发现是希罗给他们两个发了关于下次会议的邮件，询问他们安排在周五早上八点是否可以。

“那也太他妈早了。”吉斯大声读完消息后，兰斯发出懊恼的声音。“问问他能不能晚一点。”

“好的。”吉斯说着，敲出了“ _兰斯和我都没问题_ ”，然后发送了出去。

 

* * *

 

 

 

“这里写的是什么？”希罗瞟了眼论文，指着页边空白处问道。

“那是我们的名字。”兰斯俯身看看希罗指的地方，回答道。“我们会遮掉那旁边的部分。”

“好吧。”希罗说，“为什么是手写的？”

“这有问题吗？”

“你的字太难看了。”吉斯补充，惹得希罗笑出了声。

“是啊，但至少是我主动写上去的。”兰斯气恼地说。吉斯移开了视线，因为他说的没错。

兰斯和吉斯之前完全忘记了论文。直到兰斯早上五点流着冷汗醒来，冲进地下室，瞪大双眼，论文纸掉得满地都是。等吉斯告诉他其实开会是早上八点，兰斯浑身战栗起来（吉斯本想在出门前五分钟去叫醒兰斯，然后质问他为什么还没准备好），不过他迅速冷静下来，和吉斯开始动笔。

兰斯负责写，吉斯暴躁地翻阅教科书复查。他们健笔如飞，写足了字数。等到吉斯的闹钟铃声大作的时候，他们的大纲堪堪达到最低字数要求。

“就这些了？”希罗蹙眉，吉斯和兰斯的眉毛抽搐起来。“你们就凭这个能达到论文的字数要求吗？”

“什么？”吉斯问道，“这个难道和斯拉夫的其他作业要求不一样吗？”

希罗看着他们，脸上带着深深的怜悯。兰斯和吉斯的灵魂同时离开了他们的身体，因为他们知道那个表情意味着什么。

“我们需要写多少字？”吉斯叹息一声，希罗苦着脸。“希罗，多少字？”

“我想想，你们有两个人，所以……”希罗把手册翻到最后，查看参考准则。吉斯和兰斯只是粗略翻过手册，因为它看起来和斯拉夫的其他说明完全一样，所以他们没有完整读过。他们更加没有注意过希罗现在给他们标记出来的藏在文段里的字数要求。

“我好想死。”兰斯哀鸣起来。希罗同情地把论文还给他们。“希罗，你的手很大。请把这些纸绕在我脖子上勒死我，有多大劲用多大劲。不不，先勒死吉斯吧。他喜欢这个。”

吉斯已经没有力气反驳了，只是用手挡住了自己的脸。除了他其他所有课程，这个课题真的要 _杀死_ 他了。兰斯双眼无神地盯着桌面，尽力用睡眠不足的大脑理解得到的新消息。刚才兰斯说完，希罗脸上掠过一层红晕，但他们两人都错过了这一幕。

最初的震惊和沮丧终于过去，兰斯、吉斯和希罗重新打起精神来。

“你们两个的想法很不错。”最终，希罗如此说道，双手在面前相握。“而且你们很聪明。不过就像我说过的，我是来帮忙的，不是仅仅来监督你们。”

希罗带他们过了一遍大纲里可以扩展的部分。可吉斯的（同样非常缺觉的）大脑随时都可能卷铺盖跑走。兰斯则气馁极了，一句话也插不上，希罗说什么他都只管点头，然后用鸡爪似的字草草记下。

会议结束时，兰斯和吉斯瞪着明显增加的工作量，感觉身体都被掏空了。看着他们出去，希罗试着说些鼓励的话，用力拍拍吉斯的肩，说他们一定能成功。兰斯累得都没有回应，而吉斯只回了个有气无力的微笑。

吉斯在心里后悔为了这次测试复习的 _所有内容_ ——他应该像个普通大学生一样应付一下就好的。

“如果你们愿意，我们可以在下次开会前再见一次，我可以帮你们再取得一些进展。”在这一小时结束时，希罗挠挠头，说道。“我有点担心你们。”

两人没精打采地耸耸肩。于是，希罗继续，“这周日我会在学校，那天怎么样？”

“周日？”兰斯稍稍振作了一些，“什么时间？”

“我大概下午能忙完，不过我也不是很确定。可能差不多三点？我给你们发消息？”

“听着不错。”兰斯说，“吉斯，你觉得可以吗？”

吉斯清楚得很，兰斯根本来不了。因为周日是“汉克和兰斯开两小时皮卡去城外看望兰斯奶奶日”。兰斯绝对不可能会错过这个。

“行，我周日可以。”吉斯确认了时间，兰斯根本藏不住自己的傻笑。

“你不用给我发信息，因为大部分消息我都不看。你想要吉斯的号码吗？”

兰斯在说谎，他是个厚颜无耻的重度短信爱好者。不过，吉斯双臂交叉，什么也不期望，因为——

“别担心。”希罗回答，“我已经有吉斯的号码了。”

“是吗？”兰斯说着，完全转向吉斯。“那真是 _方便_ 了。”

希罗疑惑地看着他们，吉斯闭上了眼睛。几周以前，希罗借给他一本书做课外阅读，他只是想知道什么时候到哪里还书。回想起来，在课上还书应该是个显而易见的答案。但希罗非常友好地和他交换了号码，于是他便把书放在了希罗家里。实际上，希罗的住处和吉斯的家相距并不远。

（希罗那时并不在家，于是吉斯费力地把书放在门框上。他收到的回信“ _谢谢:)_ ”现在还存在手机里。）

等他们回到家，兰斯要给吉斯摆一张 _臭脸_ 。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1：原文Wanna know what else Keith wants to be on top of?，双关。  
> 注2：原文boliche，一道古巴菜。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本文中Shirogane这个姓氏译作“银”。

周日上午，兰斯在和汉克离开前，给希罗发了邮件，告知他自己今天去不了，但吉斯会过去的。希罗在下午两点左右给吉斯发了信息，询问他可不可以带上笔记本电脑，四点过来见个面。

凌晨一点，希罗把车开进了吉斯家的车道，载他到了家。

“那么，我们课上见？”希罗发问，吉斯点了点头。“感觉课题稍微不那么折磨人一点了吗？”

“只有一点点。”吉斯的回答让希罗笑了起来。“我得到了帮助（1）。”

希罗开口想说些什么，但后面响起了巨大的汽车喇叭声。汉克的黄色皮卡闪着远光灯，灯光淹没了自己的车。希罗撇开了视线，因为那明亮的灯光直接从镜子里反射进了他的双眼。吉斯则发出了一声最大的、最悲观的叹息。

“那是汉克和兰斯。”他解释道，“以前有人在这里随意停车，然后把车就这么留在这儿。所以我们都有对自己的车道有点领地意识。”

“没事，正好天也晚了。”希罗说，“我不想耽误你们睡觉。替我跟他们问声好。”

吉斯和他互行了个短礼，后面的汉克又按响了喇叭。吉斯穿着自己那件特别的红色夹克下了车，被汉克和兰斯看到时，他就知道自己接下来肯定与床无缘，而要在他们两个的审问中过夜了。

汉克将车驶出车道，开到马路上，好让黑色轿车通过。车窗相对时，两辆车都停了下来。兰斯降下汉克那侧的车窗，啪得解开安全带，靠在汉克身上，探身出去，满脸都是纯粹的兴奋。

“哟，希罗！”兰斯喊道。对面降下了有色玻璃车窗。

“嘿，兰斯。”希罗立刻回应，“今天过得怎么样？”

“非常好！我们的课题进展如何？”兰斯又努力探出窗外一些。汉克耐心等待着，而吉斯交叉双臂，站在车道前，像妈妈一样盯着他们。

“吉斯有了些不错的进展！我本来打算给你们重新规划时间的，不过现在这不是问题了。”

“不。”兰斯咧嘴笑起来，扑通一声跌回自己的座位，汉克升起了车窗。“看来你们度过了一段美好时光，还没有带上我！”

希罗摇摇手，升起车窗离开了，脸上带着无人注意到的表情。汉克和兰斯一进屋，就立刻逮住了吉斯。那时，吉斯正准备给自己倒一茶杯橙汁，然后回到自己的避风港地下室，对着枕头尖叫一番。

“所以，”汉克出现在冰箱旁，吓了吉斯一跳。“你今天过得怎么样，吉斯？”

“好极了。”吉斯小声回答。兰斯出现在了他的另一边，抱着满满一摞从奶奶家带来的特百惠保鲜盒。吉斯考虑了一下是立刻离开，还是帮他们放食物；最后还是选了后者，因为他并不 _冷酷无情_ 。

“我们的课题怎么样了？”兰斯问。吉斯从他手里拿过所有保鲜盒，又用肩膀把他顶开。

“还行。”吉斯嘟囔了一声。

这个回答不够好，因为吉斯发现自己正坐在餐桌的这一边，而汉克和兰斯坐在另一边。皮吉因为在自己父母家，所以她的座位是空的。

“你在用茶杯喝水。”兰斯注意到了，“发生什么了？”

“我们去看了电影。”听到吉斯的回答，兰斯啧啧咂嘴。

“你父亲和我非常关心你。”兰斯说话了，优雅地把一只手搭在汉克肩上。“你不能和一个 _男孩_ 呆到这么晚才回来。”

“你都没有通知我们。”汉克点点头，吉斯只哼了一声作为回应。“你晚归了。”

“我给皮吉发了信息！”吉斯的脾气上来了，抱臂在前。然后才意识到自己这是默许了两人的表演，便放下了手臂。“等等，我根本不需要回答你们。你们又不是我爸爸。”

“谁跟你说的？”汉克假意生气，猛拍了下桌子，兰斯在一旁揪住他的胸口。

“更让我受伤的是，你都没有告诉我们你是去和希罗 _约会_ 了。”兰斯这样说道。吉斯摇摇头。

“那不是约会。”他仍然如此坚持，而兰斯和汉克则倾身向前凑向他。

 

那真的不是约会。

 

吉斯把自己藏进角落里，看着店里的人们来来往往。他告诉自己这样就很好，也不会有人来打扰。但真正的原因是，他看到克兰走进了咖啡店。然后，他忽然意识到自己这一学期的试卷上，脑内的自动校正程序一直把“克兰”写成了“克恩”（2），而自己却从未发现。他知道如果被克兰抓到自己正一个人呆着，那就肯定躲不过对方的牢骚了。于是，吉斯选择尽力保持低调，跟希罗完成讨论，然后再考虑他的人生。

但这计划没用。当希罗穿过玻璃门时，吉斯脑中当即响起了空气喇叭的尖叫，怎么都灭不掉。换作平时，吉斯还能有点自制力。但今天希罗穿了白色背心和柔软的灰色运动裤，活脱脱一个健身模特。

吉斯向希罗挥手，他都能闻到对方身上刚洗完澡留下的香皂味与古龙香水味。希罗的头发还未干透，他的肌肉线条比平时更清晰了一些，像是刚做完运动，甚至连他的机械手臂都更加结实了。不过吉斯非常肯定，最后一点是他脑子出问题了才会冒出来的。希罗走近了桌子，吉斯必须尽全力才能不盯着他看。

“我去拿点吃的。”希罗说着，把运动包放在桌上，从里面拿出钱包。“你要来点什么吗？”

“呃。”吉斯机智地回答，“冰咖啡？”

希罗朝他点点头。看着希罗离开桌子，吉斯的大脑短了路，他必须有意识地提醒自己，才能保持扑克脸，向旁人藏起自己对希罗的痴迷。那边的收银员也和吉斯一样，因为吉斯能看到希罗点单时，收银员的耳朵变红了。可是吉斯却做不到嘲笑那家伙，因为他自己的表情也和他差不多。

“对不起，我迟到了。”希罗一边道歉，一边放下饮料。“我在参加研习会，不过超时了。”

“研习会？”吉斯把自己的包从椅子上拿开，为希罗腾出座位，问道。

“是的，大学体育馆一直会举办研习会和别的活动。”希罗坐下，撕开鸡肉三明治的包装，回答道，“我有空就会参加。这次的内容是卡利武术（3），我有好一段时间没练习过了，所以我决定去看看。”

这解释了为什么希罗看起来像是刚从体育馆出来，也让吉斯脑中光速闪过一系列希罗手持小刀的画面。

“你还会其他武术吗？”吉斯漫不经心地喝了口冰咖啡，问道。希罗点点头。

“我会很多。”希罗在咬三明治的间隙回答他，“这是缓解压力和、降低自己攻击性的好方法。”

“攻击性？”吉斯问话的语气就像个小白，好像他这几年从没有抱着对小刀的痴迷练习刚才说的武术一样。希罗咽下口中的食物，尴尬地笑了笑，什么也没说。哇哦， _这_ 可是新鲜事。

 

“你能快点说吗？”兰斯打断了吉斯，懒懒地向前倾了倾身子。“我们都知道你追希罗追得很辛苦。（4）我想知道的是到底发生了什么。”

“这 _就是_ 当时发生的事。”吉斯指出了这一点，兰斯朝他翻了个白眼。不过吉斯还是跳过了一些部分，因为他们确实在课题上有了些进展。

 

希罗带来了非常大的帮助，他指出了兰斯和吉斯所有薄弱的论证和不充分的研究，并大致修改了一遍，还用U盘带来了PDF格式的相关刊物作为他们的阅读材料。吉斯在自己电脑上浏览时，理解消化了上面的所有注解。

“我二年级时在研究类似的课题。”希罗解释道，“所以我觉得这应该有用。呃，只是不要原封不动地抄，不然你现在也不会在做这份课题了。”

“明白， _老师_ （5）。”吉斯拖长了音节，把文件拖到自己电脑上。看到希罗的三明治掉在桌上，吉斯开口问道：“累了吗？”

“呃，是的。”希罗急忙把三明治重新叠好，回答道，“是累了。我不知道还要不要继续吃这个。”

吉斯苦着脸看看桌子，又看看三明治。

“你相信这里的卫生吗？”希罗听见吉斯的话，皱起眉头，盯着三明治。他伸手扫去些面包屑，拿走刚才和桌面亲密接触的那片面包，继续吃起来。“哦，好吧。你相信。”

“对不起。”希罗含着一嘴鸡肉（吉斯讨厌自己觉得他这样非常讨人喜欢）说，“我 _太饿了_ 。”

因为在这里的都是学生，而且希罗的前臂结实得让人分心（“ _跟这有什么关系？_ ”兰斯抱怨起来，汉克立刻让他保持安静），所以吉斯微笑着不再管这件事了。

他们完工时正好六点，咖啡店也正要打烊。吉斯看着时钟，一阵悔恨油然而生，他耽误了希罗这么多时间。

“我就是为这件事来的。”希罗耸耸肩。趁着两人都在收拾东西，他问，“今晚有计划吗？”

吉斯摇摇头，把U盘交还给他。“没有，你呢？”

“马特和我本来要去看电影。”希罗说，“但我们在讨论你们第四条论证的时候，他弄坏了他父母家的洗碗机，所以他和皮吉要一起在家修理机器。”

“你们要看的是什么电影？”

“唔，”踏出咖啡店，希罗从口袋里拿出手机，打开马特发给他的信息。“这个。”

吉斯瞟了一眼屏幕。“哦，不错啊，我本来打算去看的。但皮吉已经看过了，其他人又都不想去。”

然后，有那么一秒钟他们都等着对方继续，接着，两人又都看了看对方。吉斯在考虑要不要问希罗想不想去看这部电影，可是这个问题属于灰色地带。但话说回来，上学期末兰斯喝得烂醉，结果在酒吧偶遇了克兰；汉克的教授们则一直邀请汉克一起用餐。吉斯明白，鉴于他们都是成年人了，这件事 _真_ 没什么大不了的。

“你想去吗？”吉斯试探性地问道，“我付钱？算是谢谢你今天帮忙。我们在这里呆了挺久的。”

“呃……”希罗的内心独白在他脸上显露无疑，吉斯好心地接了话。

“阿劳拉和皮吉总是一起出去。”吉斯指出这点，希罗若有所思地点点头。“即使是去年，皮吉在克兰班里的时候也一样。这样挺好的。”

“你说得对。”希罗回答。二十分钟后，他们到了电影院，在电影开场前，就在游戏中心消磨时间。

吉斯认为自己的好胜心并不强，因为他觉得自己只是天生就擅长所有事，但希罗却不让他轻易获胜。

“哈，我以前从没玩过这个。”希罗评价道，他刚在机器人摔跤游戏里完全击败了吉斯的角色。

“ _我以前从没玩过这个。_ ”吉斯小声模仿了一句，而希罗在技术性击倒他前轻哼一声。

 

“听起来是场迷人的约会。”兰斯出神地叹了口气，汉克在一旁扑腾着睫毛。“再多说一点。你试了打哈欠，然后靠在他身上吗？”

“这不是约会。”吉斯再次强调。“他在头半个小时就睡着了。”

 

电影中途，希罗就小声打起鼾来，吉斯轻轻推了推他。他受惊醒来，弄出许多声响，惹得很多观众都让他 _噤声_ 。等到他再次睡着，吉斯便选择让他睡下去。

 

“然后……”兰斯摇摇手，示意吉斯继续，但吉斯只是耸耸肩。

“没有然后。”他说，“之后我们就回家了。”

兰斯和汉克眯起眼睛，吉斯则推开椅子，回到自己的地下室。然后，趁他们两个还没从数学问题中反应过来，锁上了门，中间还有空白的几个小时，他没有解释自己那时做了什么。

吉斯跌坐在床上，脸上还带着余温。他翻了个身，拿出手机，思考是不是应该给希罗发条信息道个谢，或者发点别的什么。可这样就说明他们约了会，但他们没有。这一点吉斯 _非常_ 确定，不管这听起来有多奇怪。

 

看电影的大部分时间里，希罗都为自己睡着感到很抱歉，他问吉斯想不想要冻酸奶补偿一下。吉斯甚至可以让他揍自己一个小时，只要他开口，但最终吉斯只说了句“好啊，冻酸奶不错。”

电影院附近的店已经打烊，希罗知道还有一家店，只不过远在郊区，吉斯会愿意去吗？

吉斯当然100%没问题，因为希罗开手动挡开得飞快，一只手敲着方向盘，另一只手看起来捏自己大腿一定很棒。吉斯现在想方设法让自己看起来不是一副希望希罗停车爬到自己后座来的样子。

希罗为两人买了冻酸奶，他们拿着走进路边的公园。夜空澄澈，他们又远离城里的灯光，群星在他们面前铺展，直至没入黑暗。

“对不起，我睡着了。”希罗第十次开口道歉，吉斯只是挥挥手。“还有打鼾。”

“我经历过更糟糕的事。”这下吉斯的 _约会_ 算是完了，好在他及时给自己打了圆场，“皮吉喜欢边看边评价电影内容。”

希罗笑了。“怪不得我和马特看电影时，如果我话太多，他就看着要得动脉瘤一样。”

“但这还是不如和兰斯、汉克一起惨。他们的问题 _多得_ 我再也不想和他们一起去任何地方。”

“我年纪小的时候也这样。”希罗说，“每个人都被我逼疯了，因为我想立刻知道所有情节。现在我全靠看电影前查维基百科。”

吉斯叹息一声，用手肘轻轻推了推他。“那也不能和 _你_ 去任何地方了。”

与此同时，吉斯脑中的小警铃响了起来，也许这样的身体接触有些太多了，不过这个念头立刻就被希罗的微笑淹没了。他重新把注意力放到冻酸奶上，保持眼神接触，还要不让自己的脸干傻事实在太难了（不像皮吉，她紧盯着人看的能力好得令人害怕）。接下来的几分钟，他们在友好的气氛下安静地吃着冻酸奶，然后希罗开口。

“嘿，吉斯。”他说，“还记得我说过我有些事想和你说吗？”

吉斯感觉自己胃一沉，缓缓点了点头。

“好，其实……”一开始，希罗听起来有些迟疑，在几乎吃完的盒里搅动勺子。“是，呃……是关于在萨尔（6）酒吧的那回。”

吉斯在等着这场谈话，但心里仍然控制不住地害怕。实际上，他完全没什么可尴尬的，但他的思绪还是以每分钟一百英里的速度疾驰起来。

 

在那次成为灾难的测试的一周多前，吉斯和室友们决定去附近的酒吧玩。皮吉在高中和大学各跳级了一年，成为了唯一一个没到年龄的，不过她有一张她哥哥的身份证。忽略年龄差距，兄妹俩看起来出奇得像，特别是皮吉剪了短发以后。她告诉大家自己剪短发是因为头发总在她学习的时候碍事，不过汉克无意中听见她和阿劳拉讨论，剪成短发再去用马特的身份证会不会比做一张假身份证来代替自己丢掉的那张更容易。

兰斯在热身（7）时就不省人事了，他坚持要龙舌兰，却忘了说自己一整天都没吃东西。吉斯则从不参加热身，因为他酒量不好，两杯啤酒就能让他红了脸。刚入学时，他死都不愿意承认这一点，不过现在这对他的钱包来说倒是一件好事。

兰斯直接吐在了汉克身上，还说自己没醉，坚持自己在出门的最佳状态。皮吉只能扶他起来，让他靠在自己肩上。她喝了半瓶葡萄酒，还比兰斯矮一英尺，看起来却毫不费劲。

汉克去换了一身衣服，皮吉则把兰斯塞进床里，决定留在家里照顾他。而吉斯做了最高决策，他和汉克无论如何都要去酒吧，为了室友同志们的荣耀而喝酒。好吧，酒还是由汉克来喝，吉斯会要一杯酸橙汁或者别的什么。汉克被人吐了一身，理应好好喝一杯，这也意味着吉斯自然就是司机了。

兰斯把吉斯叫来自己房间，往他手里塞了一堆皱巴巴的钞票，郑重其事地耳语道：“拿这钱去请汉克喝几杯，告诉他我很抱歉，还有我爱他”。

“你不是快要死的人。”吉斯说道，兰斯闻言假惺惺地哭了几声。吉斯翻了个白眼，“好吧，没办法”，没有继续戳穿兰斯给他的其实是地产大亨的钞票和一张麦当劳的收条。

他们开着黄色货车去了萨尔酒吧，就在他们家和大学之间。完整的名字还要长一点，V打头，只不过谁都没有奇怪到去记下全名。除了汉克，他曾经在那里做过临时厨师。

吉斯给汉克买了杯酒，又代表兰斯买了一杯。酒吧老板当晚正在店里工作，他看起来像是要杀掉他们似的。那只是因为，汉克解释，他的脸天生就那样。

“他其实很高兴看到我们过来。”汉克朝老板挥手，示意他到他们坐的高脚凳这边来。

萨尔 _确实_ 很高兴见到他们，因为他多给了四子弹杯伏特加给“我最棒的临时厨师和他的朋友”，汉克毫不费力地全部喝掉了。

在车里，汉克已经喝掉了皮吉的葡萄酒，因为家里没有人知道在酒吧该点什么酒。

酒吧里，六杯酒下肚，汉克想起兰斯吐在他身上的事，遂又点了两杯，真正把自己灌醉了。

“想跳舞吗？”汉克抓着吉斯的肩膀，口齿不清地轻声说道。

吉斯心甘情愿地跟着去了，和汉克跳舞意味着不用像酒吧里的其他人那样打空拳，还可以看到汉克夸张地演绎他和兰斯那周看的舞蹈表演。兰斯和汉克一直很清楚他们一起喝醉了跳巴恰塔舞比单独去问别人想不想跳舞更能吸引注意力，于是他们便常常这样做。

那周的舞蹈是某种探戈，汉克醉醺醺地带着吉斯在酒吧里穿行，嘴里念叨着他们跟着学的油管up主讲解得不是很清楚。吉斯任凭汉克带着自己到处走，他其实并不想跳舞，也不知道汉克是如何让他们狂热的步伐合上正在播放的慢节奏音乐的。他享受着这段时光，在汉克把他往下按时还笑出了眼泪，接着汉克在酒精的作用下有些斗鸡眼。

“哇哦，哇哦。”吉斯站起来，“悠着点儿，大块头。我们去喝点水吧。”

“建议不错。”汉克回答，然后抓住吉斯的手腕，举过他的头顶。“那 _这个_ 怎么样？”

接着汉克让他转着圈摔在了地上，吉斯 _庆幸_ 自己没有喝酒，刚才汉克使的劲稍微大了些，让他撞上了一堵砖墙。

然后这面墙转过身来，脸上带着灿烂的微笑，两手各拿着一瓶啤酒。希罗满脸通红，伤疤比平时更加显眼，穿着紧身的黑色运动衫，头发凌乱。吉斯的大脑不能思考了。

“ _你_ 看起来很眼熟！”希罗开心地高喊。吉斯紧张地朝他挥挥手。

“你也是。”汉克的手臂环上吉斯的脖子，但又立刻低下头去。“哦，天啊，我觉得我喝多了。”

“我就在那边等你们。”希罗含糊地说着，递给他们一瓶酒。汉克开心地接过喝下，两人都觉得这好笑极了。“你怎么来了，吉斯？”

他喊出了吉斯的名字，拖长了音节，滑稽十足。而吉斯只是挥着手，一边还尽力扶着汉克。他自己都不确定自己来这里干什么，可是希罗就近在 _眼前_ ，接着——

 

“你还记得发生了什么吗？”希罗问道。吉斯的思绪被拉回现实。

“什么？”吉斯问得很巧妙，希罗不好意思地挠了挠头。

“我不是很记得那晚的事了。我只是想确认自己没做什么让你觉得不舒服的事。”他说，“不只是作为你的助教，也是作为朋友。”

吉斯看了他一眼，神色茫然，一半意识还沉浸在被希罗称作朋友。“我……呃，你不记得了？”

希罗摇头。“不记得了。每次我跟马特提起这件事，他总是会笑着走开。”

吉斯只考虑了一秒钟就决定告诉希罗发生的所有事。一方面，如果希罗真的不记得见到他以后的任何事，那么那晚发生了什么也完全没有意义。那并不是指他占了希罗便宜，或者希罗越了界这种事，而是那天的每一件事都让人尴尬。如果吉斯什么都不说，那希罗就不用为这些事感到为难。

但另一方面，说出来会很轻松，接着他就可以正确评估两人的关系，知道自己可以推进到什么程度，而不是别扭地在边缘徘徊试探。

“你喝醉了。”在沉默变得让人难受之前，吉斯开口回答。

“这我知道。”希罗往后靠了靠，“我只是想知道我有没有……不恰当的举动，或者做了什么事。我这些天总是在想这个。”

“别担心，你什么都没 _做_ 。”吉斯向他保证，然而后者看起来不是很确定。

吉斯没有撒谎，因为那天除了撞了希罗满怀以外，他一直都和希罗保持着足够的距离。希罗喝醉了，但他没有，他不是会趁人之危的人。每次希罗想把手放在他身上时，吉斯都会礼貌地把他的手推走。与此相比，希罗说的话才更让人难以冷静。他柔声的低语落进吉斯的耳朵里，然后是脖颈，像彗星燃遍吉斯全身。

但吉斯发现希罗完全不记得这些了，他只能不断说服自己，不要把那晚看得太重。

“马特说我一直试图告诉你什么。”听到希罗的话，吉斯耸了耸肩。

“是啊，斯拉夫下次测试的答案。很不幸，我听进去了，然后现在我和兰斯一起处在观察期，和某个助教一起。”

希罗的目光向别处转了转，自然地用手肘推了推吉斯，但并没有继续这个话题。他转而说一些稍微不那么让人难堪的事。

“你还剩一年就毕业了，对吧？”吉斯点头回复希罗的问题。“之后有打算吗？”

吉斯轻哼了一声，舀出最后一点冻酸奶。“还清学生贷款。找份工作。把自己射进太阳。或者是相反方向的冥王星。能先做哪个就做哪个。”

“最后一件事听着很有吸引力。我能加入吗？”

“斯拉夫也要来。”吉斯如此回答，希罗听闻摆出了苦脸。

他们又坐在繁星下聊了许多，话题源源不断。他们没有谈论一起上的课，吉斯本来是会继续考虑被希罗称为朋友这件事的，但他现在整个人都沉浸在这个男人温暖的音色里。

和希罗交谈让吉斯感受到一种以前从未有过的舒适感。他的慌乱得到平复，像是在雷暴里被裹进温暖的毛毯。

不知为何，吉斯发现自己和希罗说话时，很容易就会用连对最亲密的朋友都不会用的方式。这简直轻而易举，说出对选择自己这个专业的疑惑，还有对社交的焦虑，希罗在一旁专心听着，给出真诚的建议。

“抱歉这么快就谈这些私人问题。”长篇大论了为什么觉得自己有时应该对室友们好一点以后，吉斯道了歉。

希罗轻轻拍了拍他的背，就好像被吉斯当作人肉日记本不是什么奇怪的事。他的手停留了一秒，才伴着温柔的微笑撤走。“没事。你不像是会经常打开心扉的人，我很高兴你跟我在一起感觉很舒服。”

 _这_ 不是吉斯会永远藏起来的事。希罗每时每刻都像是从时尚杂志里走出来的人，这已经够糟了，可他仍然体贴地倾听和看着吉斯，这让吉斯觉得自己的心快要跳出胸腔了。

那一夜最终在希罗收到早课提醒的时候结束了，两人同时发出懊恼的叹息。

“我不想打断我们，但——”希罗的话被吉斯摆摆手打断了。

“别担心。”吉斯踮起脚舒展腿，坐了那么久加上说了那么多心里话，腿已经感觉很不舒服。“那是你的职责嘛。”

等希罗开车送吉斯到家时，吉斯必须承认自己对这位惹火的助教是完完全全的爱恋，而不是普通的迷恋。这个念头让他有些激动，就好像又回到了高中，思慕着自己的同班同学，把他们的名字写进画在教科书的边上的爱心里。

 _嘿_ ，他给吉斯发了信息，因为必须把整件事告诉 _谁_ 。 _猜猜今天发生了什么。_

他看着信息皱了皱眉，然后加上了 _猜猜除了汉克和兰斯可能已经告诉你的事，还发生了什么_ 。

 

* * *

 

 

斯拉夫在课后拦住兰斯和吉斯，告知他们他会出席这周的讨论会。

“你们的大纲还可以。”斯拉夫的语气和他说的话完全相反。“但我想在你们正式开始前，确保你们不会跑偏。你们很有可能会这样，哪怕有人在帮你们。”

“你真的读了我们的作业？”兰斯的问题让斯拉夫眼角抽搐。“写的东西。”

“我确实读了，先生……”斯拉夫瞥了眼兰斯，继而摇了摇头。“我已经让银把你们的材料转交给我，这样我就可以和你们讨论。如果你们这次又不及格，对你们可 _没好处_ 。”

兰斯和吉斯看着斯拉夫走远，接着背上双双被猛拍了一下。

“希罗，为什么——”兰斯的话在他转过身后打住了，“哦，嘿，阿劳拉。”

“真是真情流露啊。”阿劳拉笑了。希罗在她身后不远处，检查包里的什么东西。

“我想为自己辩解，不过我也希望你的手能放在我身上。”兰斯的话让吉斯嗤之以鼻。“那些是新做的指甲吗？”

“是的。”阿劳拉晃了晃修长的手指，铬彩尖型美甲（8）闪闪发光，“庆祝我完成了一份大作业。所以，斯拉夫要跟你们一起开会？”

“你应该在更棒的地方秀秀你的指甲。”兰斯说，“或者让我来。你听说过六月莓（9）酒吧吗？”

吉斯忽然有种冲动想要提醒兰斯他兜里可能只有三美元，但阿劳拉不知怎么，有心灵感应似的明白了（也许），因为她完全转向了吉斯。她的嘴角微微抽搐，不过吉斯决定不把这个告诉兰斯，能瞒多久瞒多久。

“他要确保我们的课题开工比较顺利。”吉斯说道，阿劳拉嗯了一声。“怎么了？”

“系主任昨天和他开了会。”希罗也加入他们。“让他要更多地参与到课程里来。”

“有人在抱怨他。”阿劳拉补充道，希罗吓了一跳。“他也要出席我的辅导。”

“他没那么糟糕。”吉斯说道。因为虽然斯拉夫总是表现得疑心重重或是很暴躁，但他仍然是位可以为人师表的教授。

“他很聪明，在课外是个挺好的人。”希罗一边说，一边留意着那位被讨论的教授。“他就是有点……你们懂。”

“有点什么？”兰斯问。

 

* * *

 

 

 

在下一次的讨论会上，他们在斯拉夫的监视中找到了答案。希罗太阳穴上的静脉一直跳个不停，因为他每次说不到十个字就会被打断。

“如果他们要把这点作为论据，完成大纲里的内容，”斯拉夫第十次开口，兰斯整个瘫在自己的座位上。“很容易从八个不同角度来反驳。对一篇像样的学术论文来说，多了七个。”

“那是我们最后一个论据。”吉斯神色茫然，他的眼神已经失去了光彩。“我们没有别的了。”

“总是有的。”斯拉夫说完，看向希罗。“告诉他们还有新论据。”

“还有新论据。”希罗叹了口气，复述了一遍。每次他一说话，斯拉夫就插进来纠正他，但那也不是纠正，只是重复了一遍他的话而已。斯拉夫给出的新信息非常有用，不过希罗（10）喜欢用十个字解释两句话才能说明白的观点，这样就完全 _不会_ 被打断。

“你说过我们的大纲还可以。”兰斯抱怨道，双臂交叉，抱在胸前。“现在听起来却不像是可以。”

“那时候我还没仔细看。”斯拉夫回答。接着他在包里翻找起来，拿出三本厚厚的教科书，砰地一声摔在桌上。“你们很幸运，我带了一些书过来。我预见你们两个可能会需要一些超出课程标准书单的指导。你注意到了吗，希罗？”

“是的。”希罗回答。兰斯插话进来：“嘿，别担心。希罗给了很多一对一的指导，对吗，吉斯？”

吉斯在桌子下踢了兰斯一脚。或者说，想要踢他。因为加上斯拉夫，桌子下面的许多腿有些混乱。结果是他踢到了希罗，后者的脸稍稍抽动，但还是保持着完美的扑克脸。斯拉夫注意到了吉斯的动作，却完全无动于衷。

“你们两个要认真对待这个课题，这占很多分数。”斯拉夫说，“你们俩很聪明，功课也很好。但这都可以变成空气，就像上次。对吗，希罗？”

斯拉夫的手指发出夸张无比的咔哒声，一次、两次，然后是第三次，就在希罗的耳边，后者勉强点了点头。

吉斯和兰斯一人拿了一本书，缓缓拖到自己身边。他们能感到大部头的重量碾过自己的心。

“我不知道该怎么读。”兰斯低声抱怨，吉斯则哼了一声。“这个有有声版吗？”

“确实有。”斯拉夫的语气忽然变得热切起来，吉斯困惑了一会儿，然后恍然大悟。“由一位我以前非常聪明的学生录制。如果你们想要，我可以给你们购买链接。”

听到这个，吉斯和兰斯都注意到希罗的耳朵立刻红了。兰斯脸上露出极度欣喜的表情。

“我们想要链接。”兰斯说，“吉斯，告诉他我们想要链接。”

吉斯看了眼希罗，他正盯着自己的腿，双唇紧闭。他好像正在手机上打字，不过斯拉夫没有注意到。

“我们想要链接。”吉斯说，假装不知道希罗的反应。“呃……听有声读物有时候比只是读书更有帮助。”

“没错。”兰斯补充道，“尤其是好听的声音。特别有吸引力的那种，对吧，吉斯？”

吉斯踢了兰斯一脚，这次他确保自己没踢错人。斯拉夫出席他们的讨论会已经很糟糕了，他不需要兰斯 _继续_ 他那滑稽又奇怪的僚机举动。

斯拉夫不仅发邮件给了他们链接，还拿出自己的笔记本电脑，为他们演示如何操作。

“看到了吗？”斯拉夫打开一个个文件夹，说道，“每一章都被分成了二十分钟的许多段落，这样你们更容易理解内容。我本来是要自己录的，不过我知道有些人觉得课上要听我说话，课下还要听我念完整本书，太折磨他们的耳朵。”

“我们能听一段吗？”兰斯全力挤出一个欠揍的笑容，问道，“我是想呃，购买之前先试听一下。”

“当然可以。”斯拉夫说着，把键盘上的音量键按到最响。“这是我亲自操刀的产品！”

这时，希罗本想找借口离开，却被斯拉夫的眼神按回座位。

“你该为你的作品感到自豪，银。”斯拉夫说道。希罗的神色变得痛苦起来，与此同时，他的声音充满了整个屋子，温柔地读过介绍。

兰斯坐在椅子上，向前靠了靠，双手交叠，身体因为发笑而微微抖动。吉斯则尽力向希罗投去自己最同情的目光。有声书里，希罗的声音更低沉一些，像巧克力般丝滑；吉斯发誓自己听到一些词被调过音。

“这是我在听睡前故事时想听到的声音。”兰斯说着，用手肘撞了下吉斯，对方翻了个白眼，却紧闭双唇好让自己不要像个孩子似的笑起来。

“那肯定。”吉斯干巴巴地说道。希罗现在看起来尴尬极了，让吉斯想立刻伸出手去握住他的，给他个拥抱，再请他换个时间真正地读一下这本书之类的。

有声书里的希罗读完了开篇的段落，响起了一声短暂又欢快的铃铛声。希罗的脸已经红到了发际线，吉斯打断了斯拉夫电脑的声音，因为他忽然感觉到自己有 _一点_ 过度的保护欲。

“我会给你们一个折扣码。”斯拉夫仁慈地暂停了有声书，“应该会减少一点你们的经济负担。”

“这完全不是负担。”兰斯开心地说。斯拉夫的手机响了起来，他皱着眉头看了眼屏幕，然后才接起来。

“阿劳拉？是的？什么事？哦——哦，好的。”斯拉夫眉头紧锁，转向希罗，他正盯着吉斯脑袋后的墙。“不，我差不多结束了。我这就来，我这就来——不，别担心，我已经在路上了。”

斯拉夫挂了电话，合上了自己的笔记本电脑。

“好吧。”他说着，开始把东西塞进包里，希罗忽然之间十分热情地帮他整理东西。“我不想现在就结束的，小子们，但有麻烦等着我去解决。你们会在邮件里收到链接和折扣码。”

“我等不及了。”兰斯说，“祝您今天愉快，先生。”

斯拉夫拍拍希罗的后背，朝吉斯和兰斯点点头，然后飘出了屋子。

“我们今天是不是算结束了？”兰斯问道。希罗冷冷地瞪了他一眼。

“晚上别睡得太死。”他警告道。兰斯却发出一声大笑。

“好吧，我退出。吉斯，”兰斯把包甩到肩上，“ _银_ 。”

吉斯看到希罗的中指在抽动，好像要做出非常不礼貌的手势，于是立刻将自己的手覆上去，在他动念头以前就阻止他。

“真不赖。”兰斯吹了声口哨，看着他们的手。“好极了。我真的都有点嫉妒了。”

吉斯感觉到希罗的手指又抽动起来。

“别。”他提醒道。兰斯向他们致了礼，闲逛着离开屋子。“这不值得。”

门一关上，吉斯便立即把手拿开。

“抱歉，我不是有意的。”他开口道歉，“只是，如果你给兰斯开了头，那他就会停不下来。”

“我差点就做了错事。”希罗说道，可他听起来好像非常不认同自己的观点。他深吸了一口气，发出一声长长的叹息，稍稍放松了些。“你之后还有课吗？我知道你和兰斯有很多事要做，不过我还是可以给你们一些帮助，尤其是斯拉夫周五也会来参加讨论会。”

“不，我没课。”吉斯说。可实际上他有，不过既然没有测验，也没有要交的作业，就不算有。“不过你确定吗？我不想占用你太多时间。”

“我今天没什么事。”希罗耸耸肩。“而且，我能做的也就是回家，盯着墙，想着你们是不是在听二年级的我读有声书。”

“我肯定会的。”吉斯确定地说道。希罗懊恼了一声，不过这次更温和了些。

“那被 _调过音_ 。”希罗说。吉斯则笑了起来。

“你说话的语气好像那不是重点。”他的回答让希罗在桌子底下踢了他一脚。“噢， _那_ 是不对的， _银_ 。”

“我撤销可以提供帮助的话。”希罗假意中伤他，开始收拾自己的背包。“现在你是自作自受。”

吉斯翻了个白眼，但离开时还是停下等他转身关门。

“饿吗？”希罗转过身，面对吉斯，问道。“我吃饱了可以工作得更好。而且我听说校园咖啡馆的汤有特价。”

“是啊，现在他们会用佐料了。”吉斯说着，眉毛纠结在了一起。希罗笑了。“我现在吃得下。”

 

* * *

 

 

 

最终他们去了一家汉堡店，希罗坚称这里有全市绝对 _最好的_ 汉堡，不是还不错那种，吉斯，就算你不喜欢汉堡也能感受到这家店汉堡的品质。希罗对此深信不疑，为两个人买了单。吉斯则不断把他们 _不是_ 在约会这个念头用榔头敲进自己脑袋里。

吉斯咬下第一口时，希罗在一旁期待地看着他。吉斯不得不承认，虽然汉克的夏日烧烤是无与伦比的，但这些汉堡确实 _快_ 赶上他的手艺了。希罗对它们的热情也许把它们和自己室友厨艺的差距缩小到了一毫之差。

“不错吧？”希罗指着汉堡，热切地问道。吉斯认可地微微点头。

“不错。”他承认，“尝起来真是很好。”

这话出乎意料地让希罗高兴极了，吉斯只能往嘴里塞进更多汉堡，避免自己对他的表情做出反应。

希罗开始给吉斯讲自己过去的事，每次他考得不错、在参加的诸多活动中赢了比赛，还有拿到驾照，他父母都会带他来这里。吉斯专心听着，消化他的话，看着他说话时摇摆手臂，番茄酱从他的三明治里滴出来，撒得到处都是。

“你开车吗？”希罗问道。吉斯点点头。“我看你去哪儿都是用走的。”

“走路对心脏好。”吉斯指出这一点。“而且，我没有车。不过我倒是有辆摩托。”

希罗稍稍睁大了眼睛，虽然这已经是吉斯提到自己开摩托时，希罗给出的很明显的反应，他还是要把这一幕烧录进自己的脑海里。

“它在哪儿？”希罗问。吉斯拿出手机，给他看自己的川崎。照片里，吉斯跨坐在摩托上，沾着汗水的头发贴着脸，头盔放在臀部，瞪着镜头。皮吉让他摆出超级夸张的姿势，他只能全程表现得大惊小怪。不管照片的好坏能给皮吉带来多少补偿，都不能让他忘记每次想炫耀自己的摩托，都只能用这张照片。

希罗轻轻吹了声口哨，说了句温柔的“哇哦”。吉斯百分之百地准备假装希罗心里被自己就像自己被这辆摩托一样打动了。不，那有点 _太_ 过了，吉斯觉得自己在希罗心里印象也许也没有那么深刻。

“没错，这是我的宝贝。”吉斯说。“我高中时候买的，在一个暑假打了三份工。”

“哇哦，三份？”

“我是个有目标的人。”吉斯耸耸肩，“汉克和皮吉现在调整它的弹簧，然后我就又能骑它上路了。”

“你一定很信任他们才让他们碰你的 _宝贝_ 。”希罗有些调侃地说道。而吉斯真的只希望他能继续重复宝贝这个词，最好是直接对自己说。

“他们每年都这么做。”他耸肩，“我也想自己来，但每次我从他们手里拿回来时，好像它都会变得更快一点。我只是在等他们让它飞起来的那天。”

“哈，”希罗说着拿过吉斯的手机更仔细地看起来，“你喜欢带人兜风吗？”

“大部分时候是皮吉。”吉斯回答，“汉克坐上没多久就开不快了，还有我只会在有求于兰斯的时候才让他坐。”

希罗应了一声，而吉斯等待着， _希望着_ ，希罗能让自己带他去开一圈。遗憾的是，希罗只是把手机还给了他，吉斯只能幻想着有一天在空旷无人的路上疾驰，而另一个人穿着和他成套的夹克，从后面紧紧抱住他。

“如果我看到你骑它，我会让你带我兜一圈的。”希罗说道。吉斯的思绪又在那条无人之路上飞奔起来。

“如果你信任我的话。”吉斯扯出一个笑容，希望自己看起来更淘气，而不是精神错乱。希罗大笑起来。

“你会特技吗？”他问。吉斯思索着看着他。

吉斯当然会，他还是个小孩时就这么做了。在他们入学的第一年，皮吉、兰斯和吉斯运营着一个匿名的ins账号。兰斯为吉斯拍摄在黑暗的工业地点表演特技，皮吉负责剪辑，他们从一些赞助商那里得到了一大笔钱。但是吉斯在一次改名时意外删掉了账号，期末考试也到了，一切就这么结束了。

“那是我的秘密，”吉斯尽力让自己的声音听起来很神秘，“等你来发现。”

希罗的目光转了转。所以，吉斯黑暗又神秘的把戏无疑失败了，可他没办法不想着这个。

希罗又给他们点了两个汉堡，吉斯硬撑着吃完了，几乎就要哭出来。他们没有谈论斯拉夫的作业，只是一来一回说笑着争论谁会在街头赛车里获胜。

“我不可能会那么不负责任。”希罗不时想加上这句话，尽管他的每一寸声音都表明了这一点。吉斯嗯嗯地附和他的话。

吉斯又一次被希罗开车送回了家，这次不再有吵闹的室友把脸贴在窗户上。这大概是因为兰斯已经在半小时前发短信告诉吉斯，他已经买完下载好了有声书，问吉斯回家还要多久，因为屋子里的所有人都想坐在他的地下洞穴里，喝着家里最好的九美元一瓶的葡萄酒，一起听有声书。

希罗在车道上停下，他们看了会儿彼此。吉斯不知道该怎么和自己的助教道别才好，希罗只是带自己吃了午饭，跟学校事务无关，也不是约会。他剩下的朋友都和自己住在一起，所以他真的不知道正确的礼仪是怎样的。

“那么，我猜之后我们还会见面？”吉斯说道，努力让自己看起来知道什么是人类互动，他伸出拳头想和希罗碰拳，而对方则是伸出手向他摆手道别。吉斯的拳头碰上了希罗的手掌，他们愣一秒钟，继而大笑起来。

“睡个好觉！”希罗说道。吉斯下车关上了车门。

“做不到！”吉斯喊道，朝家的方向走去，希罗在他身后驶出了车道。“有本有声书要听。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1：原文是I had some help.，S6E06吉斯也说过同样的话。本文成文比第六季更早，但把此句看成是对动画的致敬也不失为一种乐趣。  
> 注2：原文是Corn，直译是玉米。  
> 注3：原文是Kali，又称Eskrima或Arnis，菲律宾武术的一类，强调使用短棍棒等武器战斗。  
> 注4：原文为We all know you’re hard for Shiro.，不是很确定是什么意思。  
> 注5：原文为sir，英语不用teacher来直接称呼老师，此处意译。  
> 注6：原文为Sal’s，Sal就是动画里抓住汉克的那位餐厅老板，详见S2E07。  
> 注7：原文为pre-game，指喝得微醺再去聚会。  
> 注8：原文为chrome stiletto nails，是一种有彩虹和金属光泽的尖型美甲。  
> 注9：原文为juniberry，juniberry flower在动画里是阿尔提亚常见的一种花卉，在S1E09提到过。  
> 注10：原文此处主语是Slav，不过译者觉得是Shiro才和剧情对得上。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shirogane译作“银”，Takashi译作“贵”。

“这还是不够！”斯拉夫说着把吉斯和兰斯的论文扔下。两人同时战栗了一下，看着论文落在桌上。希罗长长地叹了口气，将论文纸收集起来。“有什么想说的吗，银？”

讨论会以斯拉夫对希罗的说教开始，他讲了自己是怎么在前一晚读兰斯和吉斯的邮件，以及那些内容有多不达标。他质问希罗是否给了他们恰当的指导，是否用心听了自己给他上的关于教育方法的课。

“我只是不知道你为什么非要这么为难他们。”希罗脱口而出。吉斯和兰斯反应了一下，恍然大悟。“他们是好学生。这个写得也不错。他们达到了你所有的要求，然后又有新要求。”

“那你为什么不说说 _你_ 想干什么呢？”斯拉夫抱臂在胸前，直直地盯着希罗。

“吉斯。”兰斯用只有吉斯才能听见的音量喊道。吉斯困惑地看着他，看到他用表情做出回答斯拉夫问题的答案，便给了他一记眼刀。

 _现在不是时候_ ，吉斯用唇语告诉兰斯，对方会意地笑了。

“也许你可以完全交给我们。”希罗说，“我们自己进展得不错。”

“是吗？”斯拉夫回答，“你的学员们甚至现在都不专心。他们在自顾自说话呢。”

希罗的眉毛抽搐起来。“这场对话对他们一点帮助都没有。”

“他们在听。”兰斯说道，希罗和斯拉夫双双看向他。“他们在等论文的反馈，这样就可以继续修改。”

吉斯赞同地点点头，因为他看到希罗和斯拉夫争论有一点不舒服，尤其是他们似乎不是在说论文的内容。

“好吧。”斯拉夫拿过论文，打开一支红笔，气愤地开始涂写。

剩下的三个人安静地看着斯拉夫浏览吉斯和兰斯的论文。兰斯甚至吹起了口哨，但立刻被希罗严厉的眼神制止了。

十分钟后，斯拉夫把论文还给了吉斯和兰斯。翻过一遍被涂红的论文，吉斯的心有些蔫了。他们要完全重写——

吉斯看到一处修改后皱起了眉头。他往前翻了几段，找到了斯拉夫冗长的注解中要求写到的内容，那确实已经在论文里了。通读了斯拉夫的修改后，他注意到大部分都是多余的，陈述的都是吉斯和兰斯在后文提到的内容。吉斯把论文举在面前，隔离了希罗和斯拉夫的视线。他看向兰斯，抬了抬眉毛。

 _看这个_ ，吉斯指着一处修改，用唇语说道。兰斯凑过来，眯着眼看了看。

 _我靠_ ，兰斯用手势比划， _我们应该指出来吗？_

吉斯摇摇头。如果他们不指出来，就只需要调整一些内容的顺序而不是重写，斯拉夫也会认为他们听了他的话，运气好的话还能给他们更好的分数。

等他们放下论文，希罗和斯拉夫已经陷入了另一场更激烈的争吵；斯拉夫批评希罗这个学期在自己课业上的表现，尽管希罗向吉斯承认过自己从来都不是个优秀学生。斯拉夫用称赞包裹着每一条辱骂，这让吉斯觉得头晕。

“我不会因为你是明星学生，就随便让你通过的。”斯拉夫说，“你这学期的研究还不够，我觉得你根本没有花足够的时间在学习上。”

“我这学期的研究得到了其他教授的赞赏。”希罗坚定地反驳。吉斯完全不明白他们俩怎么能在自己和兰斯查看斯拉夫修改意见的三分钟里开始这个话题的对话。

吉斯对希罗的印象是一个有着无限耐心的坚定的人。尽管他认为希罗自身并不是一个完人，但他也从没见过希罗表现出愤怒的样子。有一次，吉斯的同学们在课上围住希罗，一次次让他重复某个简单的概念，仅仅是因为想调戏一下他。只是在一旁听着那段谈话都让吉斯非常气愤，甚至头疼，可希罗只是笑着把自己的话说了一遍又一遍，直到课堂重新分组。

此时此刻，吉斯和兰斯看着斯拉夫和希罗两人大吵，希罗的耐心在他们面前分崩离析。吉斯的眼睛开始变得干涩，兰斯则在某张论文纸的角落里画起小狮子。争锋的话题又回到了希罗、吉斯和兰斯的能力上；吉斯觉得斯拉夫严重高估了一位助教的职责以及自己和兰斯对这门课的关心程度。

“你学生的表现也是你自己的反映，希罗。”希拉夫说，“现在看来，这反映不怎么好。”

斯拉夫歪了歪脑袋，直直地看向吉斯和兰斯，两人现在像是被车灯照亮的小鹿，有点不知所措。

“噢！”兰斯开口，“这听着有点像人身攻击。”

“我觉得这反映很好。”希罗从紧咬的牙关中挤出话来，他紧紧攒着笔的右手传来锐利的 _破裂声_ 。吉斯看到几滴墨水滴落在桌上，往后退了几步。“他们迄今犯过的错就是和 _你_ 扯上关系。”

屋子里安静了下来，刚才的话让斯拉夫、兰斯和吉斯都震惊不已。希罗看了看自己眼前的桌子，扔下那支碎裂了的钢笔。斯拉夫的表情由震惊转变成气愤，怒气冲冲地开始收拾自己的东西。

“你做了你想做的事，贵。”斯拉夫呼哧呼哧地出着气，猛地把公文包合上。“等着一败涂地吧。现在看来，可能性非常高。”

斯拉夫大步走出了屋子，吉斯和兰斯一直看到他离开，才把目光重新落在希罗身上。像吉斯这么坏脾气的人，也从来没有和任何教授不留颜面地大吵过，只是零星有过争论。吉斯看看兰斯，对方摇摇头，皱起眉头回望他。希罗正安静地坐在桌边，吉斯对他抱有极度愧疚。

“听起来你有很多事要处理。”兰斯打破了沉默，他的声音和吉斯一样不安。“我们呃……我们就不打扰你了。”

希罗默默点点头，嘴唇紧闭，死死盯住桌上的一个洞。兰斯和吉斯小心翼翼地挪开椅子，踮着脚尖离开屋子。兰斯走在后面，轻轻关上门，然后面向吉斯。

“我觉得我们应该等等他。”兰斯小声说，“给他一点时间真正冷静一下，然后看看他是不是真的没事。”

吉斯原本就打算这么做，所以他点头赞同兰斯的提议。

“但你别随便说话。”他警告兰斯，却得到了“别对我指手画脚。”的回答。

“你什么意思？你今天也打算这么干！”吉斯小声地对兰斯大喊，对方给了他一个白眼。

“那是我天生的反应，吉斯，我是你的 _好朋友_ 真是对不起了。”兰斯的话让吉斯大为冒火。

“也许在教授和助教 _当着我们的面_ 大吵了一架以后可以停一停！”吉斯说道，却因为兰斯模仿自己的话还朝自己吐舌头而皱起眉头。“别这么干。”

“别这么干。”兰斯模仿着，吉斯咬紧了牙关。“食——”

有人在他们身后清了清嗓子。吉斯和兰斯转过身，看到的是面无表情的希罗。吉斯连忙整理了一下自己的表情，他希望自己看起来面带歉意。

“你们需要什么吗？”希罗的声音一反常态，毫无波澜。兰斯和吉斯站得更笔直了一些。

“我们，呃……”兰斯接了话，却停又下了，像是在考虑措辞，“我们只是想确认你没事。”

“我为什么会有事？”希罗冷淡地说，他的语调仍带着一丝对斯拉夫的气恼。

“你弄坏了钢笔。”兰斯指出，“你想和我们一起吃午饭吗？吉斯付钱。”

吉斯还没来得及说话，希罗就先摇头拒绝了。

“对不起，我不去。”他回答道，“显然，我还有很多工作要补上。”

“没关系。”吉斯开口，“就一个小时，能帮你振奋精神——”

“ _有_ 关系。”希罗利落地打断了吉斯的话，“如果你们需要帮助，我可以提供。但我现在真的不想搞社交活动了。下次再说吧。”

“ _社交活动？_ 我们只是想——”兰斯的声音有些激动，吉斯踩了他一脚。尽管吉斯不想承认，但希罗打断他的话时，他确实感觉到自己胃里一沉。

“那我们就不打扰你了。”吉斯抓住兰斯的手肘拉向自己，“下周再见。”

“好的。”希罗皱着眉回答，停顿了一下，又说道，“你们等等——”但吉斯他们已经和希罗拉开了距离。

一转过角落，吉斯便放开了兰斯。他完全理解希罗现在筋疲力尽，承受着压力，也许不是故意表现得那么生硬。高中时期，上学的压力太大，以至于谁要是瞧吉斯的眼神不对，都会让他变成一条喷火龙。学校里谁都会这样，吉斯认为这就是原因。可是这还是不能停止他心底的怪异感觉，就好像他刚挨了骂似的。

兰斯被松开后，一条手臂环住吉斯的肩膀。

“别担心了。”他说，“银先生只是今天过得不顺心。”

“我明白。”吉斯摇摇头，“我没有受影响。”

“你有。”兰斯想伸手揉弄吉斯的头发，却被躲开了，还收到对方一记温柔的肘击。“你现在的表情就和我不小心吃了你的剩饭一样。”

“你那不是不小心。”吉斯抱怨，“而且我没有受影响。”

吉斯当然受影响了，当时希罗说到社交活动时，他指的是什么太显而易见了。吉斯有点吃惊，也着实有些失望，因为他之前被和希罗的两次一时兴起的不是约会的见面给宠坏了。

“别担心了。”兰斯又说了一遍，手臂从环住吉斯的肩膀，变成环上他的脖子，像是在锁喉。“我肯定他这周末就会变回那个天使般的自己了。甚至今天就会。”

吉斯在兰斯的手臂下随意挣扎几番，但仍然和他一起走着，甚至当兰斯想用手指关节磨蹭他脑袋的时候也没有逃开。吉斯很感激兰斯的努力，但除去他冷静的行为，吉斯自己也不擅长处理和浪漫关系有关的负面情绪。

吉斯的手机振动起来，他没来得及拍掉兰斯的手，对方就从他口袋里拿出了手机。

“嘿，是希罗。也许是他想道歉。”兰斯滑动解锁了吉斯的手机，吉斯想夺回手机，却失败了。他诅咒两人两英寸的身高差距，让兰斯的手臂 _刚好_ 能抓着手机，而让他够不着。“我们来瞧瞧。”

兰斯看着屏幕皱起了眉头，然后放下了手机。吉斯本想抢回来，可兰斯的反应极快，成功拦住了吉斯。

“他只是提醒我们初稿的截止日期在下周末，我们可以直接用提纲，他会在斯拉夫面前替我们说情。”兰斯草草浏览信息，说道，“噢，我们还要记得写好正确的引用。谁有时间写这个？”

吉斯猛地拿回手机，阅读那条信息。言简意赅的一条短信，不过他不打算说出来，因为兰斯会说吉斯的大多数短信不会超过十个字。希罗不像自己，他的短信从没如此简洁，所以吉斯觉得自己还是很有权利觉得这条信息有 _一点点_ 简单。

 

* * *

 

 

 

不出所料，那天兰斯回到家的第一件事就是向屋子里的所有成员宣告当天发生了什么。皮吉和汉克正坐在餐桌边打牌，等到皮吉大获全胜，他们重新洗牌，把吉斯和兰斯也加进来，开始玩说谎（1）。

“这根本没什么奇怪的。”皮吉说着，放下了第一张牌。“三个A。你没这么蠢，吉斯。”

“你这么想我觉得很荣幸。”吉斯回答，看着汉克放下了一张2。“但我真的不聪明。说谎。”

“游戏才刚刚开始呢。”汉克抱怨道，把所有牌都收入手中。

“四张2。”吉斯说着，放下自己的牌，紧盯着汉克，对方看过来的眼神里冒着怒气。“我不知道怎么处理暗恋，好吗？”

“尤其是你的暗恋对象对你 _吼_ 的时候。”兰斯接话，“三张3。”

“他没有 _吼_ 我。”吉斯反驳。皮吉看着手中的牌思考。“他因为今天的事有点激动，只是严厉了点。”

“这听起来比真实情况还要更性感，吉斯。”兰斯揉揉鼻子，“像是他接着会给你一巴掌似的。”

“好肉麻。”皮吉放下一张牌，声音带着一丝厌烦。“我们能聊点别的吗？”

“让他们继续。”汉克说，“兰斯说话的时候会把手摇来晃去，我可以看见他手里的牌。”

兰斯闻言倒吸了一口气，立刻把手中的牌紧紧抓在胸前。吉斯放下两张牌，继续保持沉默。游戏安静地轮了三圈，中间的牌堆变得更大了。

“我觉得他只是意识到出去闲逛有多浪费时间。”吉斯终于开口，“毕竟他还有硕士的课程，而我只是个浪费他时间的本科生。”

“我对这个情况的正式评估是，没有你想得那么深。”汉克说，“人都喜欢社交，吉斯。还有，说谎。”

“我不觉得。”兰斯得意地笑起来，把小牌堆推向汉克。汉克用手指轻轻把他弹走。“还有，你们都知道希罗人有多好。所以他冷落我们是很奇怪的事。”

“你们两个这么幼稚吗？”皮吉放下手中的最后一张牌，抱臂在胸前，问道，“说吧，兰斯，我赌你不敢。”

“说谎！”兰斯脱口而出。皮吉笑着把牌翻过来，又将它弹到兰斯脸上。“听着，感情是很复杂的，好吗？我的情商后来下线了。”

“这跟 _我_ 有关。”吉斯指出这点，看着手中的牌蹙起眉头。他意识到自己也许对下午的事想得有点多；每个人都会有心情不好的时候。他最好的猜测是自己在感情上退化回了五年级，那时他暗恋的女孩说不能和自己约会，因为她不喜欢自己鞋子的颜色。整整 _一周_ 吉斯为此夜夜大哭。

同时，这也提醒了吉斯，说到底希罗也是学生，他为完全不是自己过错的事，为吉斯和兰斯牺牲时间。一小股愧疚感依然为这事拉扯着吉斯的胃，即使希罗是自愿来辅导他们的。

“不知道这能不能让你感觉好一点，马特跟我说希罗会说起你。”皮吉向后靠去，看着汉克的手，漫不经心地说。吉斯和兰斯立刻振奋起来。“有时候。”

“他真的会这样？”他们跻身向前，异口同声地问道，“他说了什么？”

“我不知道。”皮吉回答，“马特没记得那么详细，但他记得有这回事。所以这也许是好事。我觉得他是在谈论班上喜欢的学生。”

“他怎么能记不住？你让他多说些了吗？”兰斯提出强烈要求，没有注意汉克完全看到了自己的牌。皮吉摇了摇头。“为什么不？”

“我和我哥哥有更好的事来增进关系。”她回答，“我只是说出来让你们知道。这也许能让吉斯好受一点。”

“这意味着我输了游戏。”兰斯用一根手指轻叩着下巴说道，“全力出击。”

“你别想这么干。”明白汉克已经知道兰斯的底牌，吉斯接话。这时，兰斯和汉克手中各执一半牌，而吉斯手里只剩四张。

“我在 _帮_ 你。”兰斯说着，收集起纸牌，完全没有注意到皮吉和汉克脸上心怀诡计的表情。“就接受我的祝福吧，伙计。”

“你是个糟糕的僚机。”吉斯直切要点，反倒招来兰斯的嘲笑。

“你真是头倔驴（2）。”兰斯说，“协助一只沼泽生物真难。”

“嘿！”皮吉插话，“吉斯不是倔驴。”

“你戴眼镜，你的意见不算数。你的视力不够你做出正确判断。”兰斯说完，皮吉越过桌子来捏他的鼻子。“噢！”

“告诉吉斯他很帅！”皮吉要求。吉斯看到汉克趁乱放下五张牌代替了自己叫的三张，隐隐感觉皮吉其实并不是在维护他的颜面。

但汉克还是输了这一轮，还有下一轮，和再下一轮。在第五轮开始前，他嘟囔着作业的事，回到了自己的房间。在几轮疯狂八（3）里，吉斯赢了兰斯和皮吉，然后皮吉因为接同学的电话而离开。留下的吉斯和兰斯决定把论文铺在餐桌上，在课题上再取得些进展。

“我不是想夸张，但是我觉得我的自我价值感今天有点受挫。”兰斯翻开斯拉夫给的一本教材书说道，“而且，我觉得我的眼珠要掉出来了。怎么会有人读得下这玩意儿？”

“尽你所能。”吉斯毫无斗志地在他刚打印出来的一份期刊上标记出一整个段落。“我们在班里拿过几个最高分。我们是好学生。”

“时过境迁，吉斯。”兰斯吸吸鼻子，缓缓翻过一页，“顺便，你近来还好吗？”

“还行。”吉斯耸耸肩，“只是心血来潮而已。其实没有那么深入。”

“竟然没有？”兰斯刺激他，“我觉得这值得仔细解读。你有喜欢的人真是太不寻常了，我觉得需要分析每个瞬间。”

吉斯不得不赞同兰斯的话，自己从高中开始就没有真正喜欢过谁，所以他也不知道该如何对待这种情绪。在吉斯极少数的恋爱中，通常做法是直接约对方出来，但他恰恰不能对希罗这么做。至少是现在不能。他还不习惯约束自己的感情，这也让他心里生出一些焦虑，虽然他觉得自己 _早就_ 过了会这样的年纪。

“太糟糕了。”吉斯嘟囔着，一只手盖住自己的脸，兰斯应声附和。“课题和我对自己心上人无能为力都不停地在让我分神。”

“你叫他心上人的时候真的很甜蜜。”兰斯说着，用一张散落的期刊内页叠起了纸飞机。“你听着就像是想要通过图灵测试的机器人一样。”

他把纸飞机扔向吉斯，直中他的眉心，对方却既没有躲避也没有眨眼。

“这有用吗？”吉斯问道。兰斯窃笑着开始叠另一架纸飞机。“别叠了，兰斯，我们的谈话很严肃。我现在是人类了吗？”

 

* * *

 

 

 

周日晚上，因为皮吉赢得了学校的免费电影券，所以所有人都挤进了汉克的皮卡车里。一路上他们吵闹地争论了很久到底该看什么电影。吉斯想看新上映的恐怖电影，而汉克和兰斯想看两部不同的喜剧片。皮吉听他们吵了五分钟，然后提醒大家到底是谁拿来了票。最终，他们要去看一部最新的科幻电影，皮吉听说这部片子像是磕了药的《环太平洋》。

电影院里十分拥挤，而皮吉的电影票自动售票机一张都无法识别。她气得大骂，兰斯则建议她对售票机用点她的“科技巫术”。皮吉的回答则是猛踹机器，直到兰斯和吉斯两人架着她，把她拖到人工窗口的队伍，以防影院的工作人员出面。而吉斯的整个人生都是个玩笑，他在队伍里看到了希罗无比熟悉的后脑勺，和他隔着大概十个人。

“站我前面。”吉斯轻声对汉克说，汉克顺着吉斯指的方向看过去。

他发出一声疲倦的叹息，和吉斯换了位置，这样吉斯就完全在视线以外了。

“希罗都没有看过来。”汉克指出这点，而吉斯决定无视他。今早他告诉室友们自己已经从周五的事恢复过来了，所以他非常不想再占用希罗的时间，和希罗偶遇的念头让他觉得非常尴尬。

“不要说他的名字。”吉斯带着怒气低声说道，“他可能会听到。”

“我们需要绰号。”兰斯说着，伸长脖子想要看一看。“我提议热辣助教。”

“这完全与用绰号的目的背道而驰。”汉克点明，“老爸（4）怎么样？”

“我喜欢这个发音。”皮吉表示同意，而吉斯则生气地抗议“我不喜欢！”

“那难道不是你的绰号吗？”兰斯问。汉克摇了摇头。

“只在派对用。”他回答。兰斯嗯嗯地应声。“现在希罗可以用这个。反正吉斯在自己脑子里也是这么叫他的，对吧？”

“希罗什么绰号也不用。”吉斯情绪激动地回答，警惕地留意那位被讨论的男士。希罗和马特向前面的工作人员展示已经买好的票，目前为止还没有发现这里的小小四重唱。

“不要说他的名字，吉斯。”兰斯取笑他，“他可能会听到。”

“也许我该上去和我哥哥打个招呼。”皮吉微笑着自言自语，而吉斯正瞪着她。

买好了票，他们径直前往小卖部。吉斯看见希罗正在某个队伍里，于是在自己的朋友们还没有发现和说话前，引导他们排在最长的队伍后面。等到自己被人群包围，吉斯终于能呼吸地自如一点。他的本能想让自己回去、插队、直接站在希罗身后直到他发现自己。可吉斯认为原地不动和自己的朋友们呆在一起才更符合社交规则。

队伍旁有张他们要看的电影的海报挂画，电影主角看起来有什么地方非常眼熟。他站在海报中央，精明干练，体态轻盈，眼里带着怒气，身着黑色太空服，胳膊下按着头盔。吉斯漫不经心地站在海报旁，指出了这些类似的地方（5），剩下的三人这才反应过来。

吉斯模仿起男演员坚韧的表情，双脚叉开到过分夸张的姿态，挺起胸膛。兰斯拍下了这一幕。

“他跟你看起来真的很像。”皮吉说，“如果你的眼睛是蓝色的话。”

“如果你再高一点的话。”兰斯蹲下找到更好的拍摄角度，插话道，“你的头发也还不够好。”

“我的头发怎么了？”吉斯压了压自己的头发，问道，“看起来很不错！”

皮吉、汉克和兰斯都怜悯地看着他。兰斯站起来接话，毫无疑问说了些让人听了怒气直冒的话，不过还好汉克插了进来。

“你的头发非常……适合你的个性。”汉克委婉地说，“非常独特，和你一样。”

皮吉赞同地点点头，兰斯却说着“给你个建议，去理个发，这样你就不会看着像是从2005年来的。”

“给你个建议，”吉斯的手臂交叉，抱在胸前，说道，“去死。”

“不，留着这个鲻鱼头。”汉克若有所思地说，“希罗可以把长发部分当成缰绳，在他——”

吉斯一个箭头捂住了汉克的嘴，脸变得像消防车一样红。

“闭嘴！”他低声吼道，“他就在附近！”

“他跟我们隔着三条队伍。”皮吉说着，挪开了吉斯的手。“我怀疑他根本不会注意到我们。”

“他会的。”兰斯说，“也许他本能地就会被吸引到吉斯在的地方，就像磁铁。不然他为什么在这里？”

“来看电影。”吉斯平淡地说，“请别再谈论他了。”

谢天谢地，希罗和马特跟吉斯他们并不在一个厅，电影开始前他们也没撞见这几个孩子。看着男主角在屏幕上驾驶一个60英尺高的机器，而且这位男演员还越看越像自己，这已经够让人焦躁的了；吉斯不知道还要怎么应对希罗的出现。

皮吉意料之中地全程不停地发表评论，兰斯和汉克把吉斯夹在中间，用无数个关于电影的问题轰炸他，可他也是第一次看这部电影。

“我怎么会 _知道_ 。”吉斯小声地回答兰斯关于主角的恋人会不会在结局死掉的问题。当然， _吉斯_ 才是那个被其他观众要求噤声的人，兰斯则往后退去，假装自己什么都没说过。

影片中的恋人没有死，可看到自己最喜欢的角色以焦虑的名义白白牺牲，吉斯对这部电影也丧失了兴趣。他的左眼涌出一滴眼泪，吉斯尽力把它逼回泪腺，免得自己要假装咳嗽来抹去它。他身边传来一阵抽泣声，那是汉克也和他有一样的观影感受。

“真烂。”皮吉在他们身边说道，不过大家都懒得让她安静。

吉斯对电影的感情投入并不长久。兰斯在男主角和女友最后一吻时推醒了他，演职人员表随后滚动播出。

“我真的需要去找马特。”在他们离场时，皮吉在影院内左顾右盼地说道。“他拿着我的体育馆卡。”

“你不能之后再找他吗？”听到吉斯的提问，皮吉冷漠地看了他一眼。吉斯的气势弱了下去，无助地看着皮吉给她哥哥发信息。

“他们马上就结束了。”她通读了一遍马特的回复。“他们在等后面的彩蛋。我们去商场那边等他们。”

所有人都无视了吉斯痛苦的表情，径直走向一张冰球桌。吉斯看着皮吉和兰斯交锋了五分钟，然后找了个借口去了洗手间，心里希望自己能够掐准时间，错过希罗。

但他没有成功，他踏出洗手间时，同伴里又加入了两人。皮吉看到了吉斯，便招手让他过去，让他没有机会离开。吉斯安静地回来了，努力避免和希罗的眼神接触，希望不要有人把自己拉进谈话。

“嘿，吉斯。”希罗说道。吉斯点头回应。对方皱了皱眉，马特和皮吉仍然在说自己的事，而汉克正专心地要在激烈的冰球游戏里打败兰斯。希罗从马特身边走开，来到吉斯身边，吉斯正专注于看汉克如何赢得游戏。

“你不用无视我。”希罗碰了碰吉斯的肩膀，用只有他能听见的声音说道。“我周五的话没有任何意思。我不该那么做。”

“我没有无视你。”吉斯因为被看穿而有些脸红。“那没什么。”

“你确定？你和兰斯看起来因为那件事非常沮丧。”

“嘿，我是不是听到了我的名字？”兰斯尖声插话，看向吉斯和希罗。桌上的蜂鸣器响了起来，宣告他和汉克的这轮游戏结束。“我也要加入。”

“我欠你一个道歉。”希罗说道。一旁的马特和皮吉也活跃了起来。“我当时做得不够好。”

“我对这个话题很感兴趣。”马特说。

“我对我上次的行为真心感到抱歉。”希罗不好意思地说，“通常，我能控制住我自己。”

“真的吗？”马特露出笑容，看起来和皮吉心怀诡计的笑离奇得相似。

“我不该跟你们那样说话。”希罗无视了马特，“我错了。”

“你当时太伤人了。”兰斯眨了眨眼，走到吉斯身边用手肘推了推他。“我们回家哭了好几个小时呢。”

“等等，你们在说什么？”马特看着希罗微微皱眉，“我有点搞不懂了。”

“我周五不小心跟他们说话说重了。”希罗指了指兰斯和吉斯。“斯拉夫真的惹到我生气。他们想关心我，结果我却对他们很粗鲁。”

“那没什么。”兰斯说得很轻巧，“我们很感激你为我们说话。而且，吉斯一直对人很刻薄，我已经习惯了。”

“去你的。”吉斯肘击了兰斯一下，兰斯试图以牙还牙。最终，两人的手肘 _狠狠_ 撞在一起。吉斯收回胳膊，克制地不让人看出疼痛在骨头里蔓延。兰斯勉强的笑容表明他也是如此。

“哦，好吧。”马特若有所思地说，“我还以为你要为萨尔酒吧的事道歉，还奇怪为什么兰斯也加入了你们的谈话。”

“我说过，那件事已经过去了。”希罗对着马特抬起了一边眉毛。“这是另一码事。斯拉夫一直在监工，然后我就拿他们出气，我不该那么做的。”

吉斯什么都还没说，就忽然被兰斯推到一边。这完全没有必要，因为吉斯本来就和他站得有一定距离。

“什么在萨尔酒吧的事？”兰斯质问道，逼得希罗向后退了一步。

“呃。”希罗支吾道。兰斯转而看向吉斯，对方也给出了相同的音节作为回答，可汉克的脸却亮了起来。吉斯立刻意识到那个表情意味着麻烦来了，因为汉克总会毫无保留地把所有事公之于众。去年，他在争吵中一字不差地引述了皮吉的日记；前年，他在醉酒后逐字逐句地念叨了兰斯的一些短信（没有拿着兰斯的手机），让酒吧里的人笑得乐不可支。

“我记得你不在场。”马特说，“我记得我只看到了吉斯和汉克。”

皮吉和兰斯对望了一下，吉斯能够看到他们心有灵犀地达成了共识，绞尽脑汁地回忆马特说的那天。皮吉的嘴做出小小的“噢”的口型，而兰斯的表情则有点激动。

“什么都没发生。”吉斯立刻接话，希罗也点头赞同。“我们就是恰好遇见了对方，除了我，大家都喝醉了。就像是在满是蹒跚学步的成人的托儿所。另外，我觉得我们该走了。”

“还没到时间。”兰斯说，“快多说一点。就现在。”

“当然。”接话的是汉克，可吉斯伸展手臂，推着他离开。“嘿！你这样很没礼貌，吉斯。”

“我想起家里有东西没拔插头。”吉斯说，“是熨斗，我觉得。”

“你竟然还会熨衣服？”皮吉问，“我觉得你甚至都不洗衣服。”

“我们的房子可能已经烧没了。”兰斯试图阻止吉斯，“我们还是关心当下的事吧，吉斯。”

吉斯回头看向希罗和马特，露出一个他希望足够友善的微笑。他的朋友们站在他身后朝两位招手，希罗困惑地举起一只手，而马特则给他们行了个礼。尽管朋友们仍在抗议，但吉斯推人离开的技术完美无瑕，三人已经走到了门口。

“如果你们能闭嘴，我就在车里告诉你们所有事。”吉斯轻声乞求，希望希罗没有听到。三位室友同时向他竖起了大拇指。

 

* * *

 

 

 

_“那这个怎么样？”_

身边的人们自觉让开了路，有些人还提防地看着汉克。汉克和吉斯跳舞时并不尊重其他人的空间，但他们也并没有为此感到抱歉。

汉克把吉斯的手腕拽向前，直到他紧贴在自己身上。汉克又使出全力让吉斯转圈，然后吉斯夸张地转着圈摔到地上，撞上了一位像是由水泥灌注而成的高大男士。

这位混泥土大块头转过身来，吉斯的大脑立刻一片空白。希罗回望着他，满脸通红，笑容灿烂。他那簇白色头发比平时更挺立，双手各拿着一瓶啤酒，穿着紧身的黑色运动衫和黑色牛仔裤，很像吉斯的风格。但和吉斯不同的是，他看着不像个阴暗的小鬼，更像一位平面广告上的模特。

“你看起来很眼熟！”希罗开心地高喊，伸展手臂问好。吉斯举起手挥了挥。

“你也是。”汉克加入进来，手臂环上吉斯的脖子，但又晃了晃脑袋。“哦，天啊，我觉得我喝多了。”

“我就在那边等你们。”希罗说着，递给他们一瓶酒。“我替我朋友拿的，但好像你们更需要这个。”

“我真心认为你是一位绅士。”汉克接过酒瓶，把瓶口贴在额头上致了个礼。希罗举起剩下的那瓶酒，瓶身乒乓相碰，然后汉克吨吨吨地灌下了啤酒。

“嫉妒了，吉斯？”汉克扭动眉毛，擦了擦嘴。

“嫉妒什么，没酒喝？”希罗问他，尽管吉斯非常确定汉克指的不是这个，还是摇了摇头。汉克大口灌下瓶里剩余的酒，仍旧靠在吉斯身上。

“我要开车。”吉斯回答，感觉汉克在身边摇晃起来。“你没事吧，老兄？”

“没事。”汉克的声音听起来头昏脑涨的。

“你怎么来了，吉斯？”希罗问道，他喊出了吉斯的名字，拖长了音节，滑稽十足。吉斯这才意识到自己仍无力地朝希罗挥手，可自己无法集中注意力让手停下。

“我改变我的看法，我有事。”汉克忽然开口，危险地向前晃去。希罗睁大了眼睛，立刻向前迈了一步，抓住了他，十分平稳地抬起汉克的另一条胳膊，搭在自己肩上。

“窝（6）和我朋友们在那儿有卡座。”希罗歪头示意，吉斯跟上了他。皮吉的哥哥和一位自己不认识的人在卡座里，不过吉斯认出了阿劳拉那件特别的粉色夹克。

“我去给你们拿些水。”希罗说着拍拍了拍汉克的脑袋。

“多谢了。”汉克回答。希罗留他、吉斯跟马特和另一位朋友在一起。吉斯很肯定自己过来以前，马特正在和那位调情。不过他们看起来并不生气，所以吉斯只是觉得有些尴尬。

“没事吧，老兄？”马特伸手轻拍汉克的背，“看起来够呛。”

“我高估了自己。”汉克呻吟，脑袋朝前砸在自己的手臂上，吉斯在一旁同情地看着他。

希罗回到桌边，一手拿着两杯水，一只手又拿了瓶啤酒。汉克感激地接过水，一口喝下，有些水顺着杯子边缘洒了出来。

“慢点。”吉斯用手托着杯子底部，在汉克溺毙以前，引导他轻轻放下杯子。

“我不知道你们要不要点些什么。”希罗抱歉地对吉斯说道。一边的汉克开始喝第二杯水，吉斯耸了耸肩。

“阿劳拉去哪儿了？”他指着夹克问道。

“她去和朋友们玩了。”希罗回答，用拇指指指后方。吉斯伸长脖子，看到阿劳拉在另一张桌子上，和一群不认识的人在一起，一脸坏笑地盯着桌上一排斟满的子弹杯。“感觉好点了吗？”

汉克点点头，四肢摊开，脸朝下倒在桌上。“把我留在这儿。我马上就没事了。”

“我们应该回家。”吉斯温柔地说，但汉克摇摇头。

“我一动就会死掉。”汉克说，“就给我一点时间。”

“看起来你不能离开这里了。”马特说着，朝吉斯眨眨眼。

希罗跻身进卡座，坐在吉斯身旁，一条手臂放在他们身后的靠背上。他完全紧贴着吉斯，尽管吉斯清楚地看到他离身体另一侧的靠垫还有几英寸的距离，不过吉斯没有说出来。

“干杯！”他对马特和另一位朋友说，那两位也应声举杯。在喝下酒之前，他看着吉斯无缘无故地笑了。

“那么，”他说。

“那么，”吉斯思考着说点什么值得一说的话题，“你呃……经常来这里？”

马特暗笑不已，希罗微笑着揉了揉吉斯的头发，然后用手指缠绕起来，继而又温柔地将他的头拉过来靠在自己肩上。

“第一次来。”希罗回答，手指仍埋在吉斯的头发里，没有意识到吉斯的大脑因为身体接触而短路了。吉斯不停地告诉自己希罗本来是想用手臂环住他的脖子的，只是半途出了岔子。“也许你可以带我看看？”

“他会很愿意的。”汉克听起来还没有完全恢复。希罗把手指从吉斯的头发里抽走，又给了汉克一些啤酒，不过吉斯把瓶子推开，不让他拿到。

“如果他吐在自己车里， _我_ 会被他吼的。”吉斯解释。希罗点点头，喝掉了剩下的酒。

“我们要去跳舞。”马特说着，和自己的搭档挪出了卡座。“你们要来吗？”

“我还没活过来。”汉克用手支撑起脑袋。“吉斯，你替我去。给他们露两手。”

“和谁去？”吉斯的问题惹来汉克愤怒的目光。有人抓住了吉斯的手肘，把他拉出了卡座。

“我们来跳舞吧！”希罗热情得让吉斯找不到理由拒绝他。

萨尔酒吧不是俱乐部，但老板仍然在中央空出了一小块场地，留给那些嘴上说着讨厌俱乐部却还是抓住任何机会在醉酒后跳舞的大学生。希罗把吉斯拉到两对舞者之间的空地。马特和自己的搭档也在附近，看到吉斯和希罗，被逗乐地兴奋地耳语些什么。

“我不会跳舞。”被希罗放开了手肘后，吉斯说道。

“一般情况下，我也不会。”希罗抓住吉斯的一只手腕，随意地让他转圈，就像汉克那样。“塔哒！但我现在喝醉了，所以我肯定会了。”

希罗把右手放在吉斯的臀部，吉斯担心（ _期待？_ ）有一瞬间他会像身边的其他舞者那样忽然把自己拉近。可他却挺直了身板，歪着脑袋，放开吉斯的手腕，转而抓住手。

“看见了吗？”希罗说着，跳着怪异的交际舞，随意着把吉斯拖来拖去。他撞散了一对舞者，而不自知。吉斯趁对方还没有生气，连忙把希罗拉回来，却反而又让他撞进别人的怀里。“我很会跳舞。”

希罗带着他努力穿过舞池，吉斯心里的笑意越来越强烈，享受着这个时刻。希罗整个人一团糟却仍然性感，吉斯向他投去钟情的目光。即便自己滴酒未沾，吉斯仍感觉整个人轻飘飘的，好似带着胸中一团温暖的火焰在飘荡。

希罗和吉斯绕着舞池转着圈跳舞，与播放的低音舞曲完全不搭调。吉斯有时在想，为什么喝醉的人还喜欢转圈呢。

“你总这么有热情吗？”吉斯把希罗拉回来，让两人都能歇一会儿。他们又回到了舞池边缘，离他们的卡座不远。

“我遇到朋友的时候，就这样！”希罗说，“嘿，我 _真的_ 好激动。”

希罗摇摇晃晃地走向前，吉斯登时就慌了，觉得他要倒在自己身上，可结果是希罗给了他一个熊抱。不知为什么，即使他们身处在一间满是醉酒者的酒吧，希罗闻起来仍然有清新的古龙香水味。希罗抱紧了一些，吉斯感觉自己有点被抱了起来，他正想说对方的兴奋劲儿和自己的出现并不相称，可是希罗有别的想法。

“你好轻。”希罗说着放开了吉斯。

“我觉得只是因为你真的得很强壮。”吉斯说。希罗弯下腰环住了吉斯的大腿。“哇哦，什么——”

希罗笑着把他抱起来，吉斯用尽自己的全部意志力才没有把腿环上希罗的腰。希罗抱着他转起圈来，脚下有些趔趄。在记下刚才希罗有多 _轻易_ 就把自己抱起来后，吉斯的满脸红晕变成了开怀大笑。有一百万件事闪过他的大脑，但吉斯把它们都放在一边，告诉自己希罗喝醉时真是 _非常_ 友好。

“哦，老天，我觉得我得放你下来了。”希罗说着把吉斯放了下来，手还放在他腿上，又把他拉近了自己，吉斯只得把手放在希罗宽大的肩膀上。“头晕。”

“你没吸取汉克的教训吗？”吉斯嘲笑道，尽力扶稳他。

“也许可以换你抱我起来。”希罗抬了抬眉毛，吉斯又笑起来。“如果你做得到的话。”

“有道理。”他说，“不过等你不会吐在我身上的时候吧。”

“同意。”希罗发出嗯嗯的声音。“我们再来跳舞吧。”

他抓住吉斯的手，忽然举起来，差点打到其他人的脸。吉斯能感受到希罗想要把自己拉到他腿上，便站定，控制动作以防伤害到其他人。

希罗再次在舞池里带着两人转起圈，在自己撞上另一对舞者前，把吉斯拉近、靠上自己。突如其来的接触让吉斯全身燃起火花，他退后了一步。

“你又要头晕了。”吉斯警告他，抽回了自己的手。希罗转转眼睛，停顿了一秒，然后露出了一个吉斯以前从没见过的笑容。

他任由吉斯抽回手，然后又把吉斯的手放在自己臀部，让男孩涨红了的脸面对自己，跻身向前，直到两人的额头贴在一起。当皮肤上传来钢丝刷质感的触碰时，吉斯的心脏停跳了。希罗的手指在自己汗衫下轻轻按压，希罗只是喝醉后表现得过于友好的念头在吉斯大脑里慢慢变得粉碎。

“你说得对。”希罗声音低沉地说，“我要缓一缓。”

啤酒的味道倾泻在吉斯身上，他揉了揉鼻子。希罗高大坚实的身体紧靠着自己，双手落在自己腰上打着圈，这是自己自慰时想到过无数次的场景，可是现在希罗喝醉了。吉斯不想做 _那种_ 趁人之危的人，尤其是他自己完全清醒着。他抓住希罗的手腕，阻止对方进一步的动作。

“也许我们应该回卡座了。”吉斯说道。希罗给了他一个最棒的醉醺醺的傻笑。马虎又友善，直击吉斯的心。

“可是我就在我应该呆的地方。”希罗眨眨眼，吉斯则翻了个白眼。

“是吗？”他问，用一只手轻轻推了推希罗的肩膀，另一只手仍紧抓着对方。“那是哪里？”

希罗的傻笑变成了坏笑，他贴近吉斯的耳朵开口。

“嗯嗯。”希罗迟疑了一会儿，头向下歪了歪，直到嘴唇蹭到吉斯的脖子，说话时皮肤微微振动。“就在这里。”

“ _希罗_ 。”吉斯的音调比自己原本计划的更高一点。希罗满脸通红地退了回去，给了吉斯一个炽热的眼神。

“怎么，宝贝？”他开口。吉斯当即感觉自己升天炸成了星尘。他的大脑蒸发了，准备好回归尘土。他承受了希罗的凝视一会儿，尽力镇定下来，同时也沉溺在他的目光里。

“我，呃……”吉斯说道，可是他真的找不到合适的话。周围的一切都静音了，他唯一能注意到的就是希罗的目光。希罗又凑上来，两人的鼻子碰鼻子。吉斯为了保持眼神交流有些斜视。“也许是时候回家了。”

“这样吗？”希罗的声音依然低沉，“想要一起吗？”

他没有继续缩短两人间的距离，只是继续炽热地盯着吉斯。吉斯瞥向别处，看到卡座里的汉克睁大眼睛盯着自己。忽然间，他回到了现实。他抓住希罗的手，轻轻从自己身上挪开，希罗皱了皱眉，不过很快默许了他的行为。

“是我做了什么吗？”希罗的声音听起来有一些不确定。吉斯深吸了一口气，然后才开口说话。

“你喝醉的时候不算，希罗。”他说着，紧紧抓住希罗的手腕，不让他再把手放到自己身上。

“我喝醉了也能硬起来——”希罗说道，但吉斯捂住了他的嘴。

“不。”吉斯坚持道，“我希望这一切是在你清醒的时候发生的。”

希罗在吉斯的手后点点头，伸手抓住吉斯的手腕，将他的手挪开。

“是这样吗？”他说着，又笑起来。吉斯还没回答，有人失足撞到希罗背上，狠狠地推挤他。希罗的脸色开始发青，吉斯瞪大了眼睛。

“我靠。”他说，“我靠我靠我靠。”

吉斯抓住希罗就往门口拖。希罗一手捂住自己的嘴，吉斯能感觉到他的肩膀在抖动。最终，他们成功来到酒吧前门，希罗双手放在膝盖上，蹲下去开始呕吐，让外面已经形成的香烟坑都觉得恶心。

吉斯打着圈抚着希罗的背，不忍听呕吐的声音，只好别过脸，看向别处。他很久没有同情呕吐的人了，这对他来说有些难以应对。他也从没醉酒到呕吐，不过他还是能理解这有多痛苦。

“马特的号码是多少？”吉斯从口袋里拿出手机，问道。“要不要我载你回家？或者我打电话给马特？还是阿劳拉？”

希罗只是干呕，吉斯皱起眉头。

“我就说了不要转那么多圈。”他半开玩笑半关心地说。希罗不再吐了，默默弯下腰，喘着粗气。

一分钟后，希罗才缓缓直起身来，面色有些苍白。他眨了眨眼，一次、两次，接着用手揉揉脸，然后试图弄平自己那簇白发。吉斯把手放在他肩上确认他是否没事，然后希罗转过身看着他。一开始希罗看起来有些困惑，接着给了吉斯一个微笑。

“嘿，吉斯。”他说，“发生什么了？”

 

* * *

 

 

 

吉斯复述完整个故事后，车里一片安静。皮吉的眉毛高得快要贴到她的发际线，兰斯则在前座两手交叠好像在祈祷，汉克从后视镜给了他一个恨铁不成钢的眼神。

“别那么看着我。”吉斯对汉克说，“你也在场。”

“为了团结。”汉克说。吉斯露出一脸苦相。

“之后发生了什么？”皮吉问。兰斯看起来像是还在消化故事。

“我们开车把马特和希罗送回了家。”吉斯耸耸肩，“希罗在车上睡着了。就这样。”

“他还给吉斯发了短息。”汉克帮忙回忆，“在第二天早上。希罗说他很多事都不记得了，希望没有让吉斯太为难。吉斯说没关系，然后翘掉了下一节课。”

“你那时说你生病了。”兰斯眯起眼睛，然后转向汉克，“你怎么没早点告诉我这个？”

“这是吉斯的故事。”汉克摆出一副智者的样子。兰斯推了推他的肩膀。“噢，好吧，好吧。我当时忘了，几天后才想起来，然后就忘了告诉你。”

“他怎么能忘掉这件事？”皮吉问道。吉斯再次耸了耸肩。“这是什么酒后失忆症？”

“兰斯有时候还会忘了自己住在哪儿呢。”吉斯说道，“你和我有次也忘了汉克和我们住在一起。”

“这就是你准备约他出来的原因吗？”皮吉又问道。汉克和兰斯纷纷转身看向她。“你真的很喜欢他叫你 _宝贝_ 吗？”

“他准备干什么？”兰斯问，“吉斯，你怎么什么都不跟我说？”

“你是第一个知道我喜欢他的人。”吉斯指出这点。兰斯生气地看着他。“还有，你有机会整个星期都亲眼看着我们。你干嘛为这种事不高兴？”

“ _你干嘛为这种事不高兴？_ ”兰斯手捂住自己胸口，模仿了一遍。汉克拍拍他的肩以示安慰。

“没关系。”他说，“反正第二件事我也不知道。”

“我不喜欢把所有鸡蛋放在一个篮子里。”吉斯说。车里所有人异口同声地发出叹息。“而且，希罗说那晚的事他完全不记得了。所以，我不觉得那晚有什么大不了的。”

毫无疑问，吉斯不想让他们知道那晚 _确实_ 意义重大，到死他都不会忘记那晚的事。希罗说他不记得了，吉斯便不会再提起或是告诉他实情。如果希罗要俯身凑近自己，吉斯更希望他是在清醒时这样做。不过那也不是说那晚的记忆不会让吉斯记一辈子。

“你必须告诉我们完整的经过。”兰斯说着，在座位上扭过身来看着吉斯。“我们可以帮你，吉斯。没人比我们更希望看到你和人上床。”

“无耻下流。”吉斯皱起鼻子。所有人都明白自己不是真的有权利知道事情经过，不过吉斯真的够爱他们，为没有早点告诉他们感到有一些些抱歉。他们到底还是知道了吉斯的最佳计划。

“你是我见过的最差劲的人。（7）”兰斯说道，其他人也都点头附和。“我发誓我要抛弃你，让你一个人解决这事儿。”

“你真应该这么做。”吉斯说。兰斯对他比了个中指。

“实际上，我不会的。我要死命吹它（8）。”兰斯说，“吹爆它（9），吉斯。希望你已经准备好了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1：原文是Cheat，一种牌类游戏，具体规则可以查询维基百科。  
> 注2：原文是hard sell，指吉斯拒不接受兰斯的帮助。  
> 注3：原文是Crazy Eights，一种牌类游戏，具体规则可以查询维基百科。  
> 注4：原文是big daddy，有同名电影的中译名是《冒牌老爸》，不过此处没有大写，所以猜测大概不是指这个，故直译。  
> 注5：指男主角的姿势和《环太平洋》海报上非常相似。  
> 注6：原文是me，醉酒后的语法错误。  
> 注7：原文是You are the lamest person I have ever met.，大概是在调侃S1E01吉斯对兰斯说的“You are the worst pilot ever.”  
> 注8：原文是lay it on twice as thick。Lay it on thick字面意思是“把什么东西铺放在一样东西的表面”，对应后半句“刷花生酱”；引申义是“过分吹嘘”。  
> 注9：原文是like peanut butter，详见“注8”。


End file.
